From A Dream To A Reality
by LaLonelyLoveless
Summary: Meet Kagome Mitsuei Higurashi, a girl running away from the Japanese gov't and into the American city New York to be exact. Watch as the stories of love, passion, truth, destiny, and dreams all tie into what can be a questionable reality...
1. Love at 1st Site

Hey everyone, this is a new fic I decided to try my hand in doing… it's sort of a song fic but not really a songfic until like much later…so check it out and leave some comments about it. Sorry if it's confusing, it was originally another story I typed and had to change things at the last minute… okay enjoy- oh and I Don't own InuYasha or any of the advertised brands in this…

**_Love 1__st__ Site_**

"_**Ma-ma no!" she screamed gripping the edges of the woman's tattered dress close to her heart in her small little hands. Dust, dirt, and grime clouded the atmosphere. The four year old little girl and her mother were hidden in a shallow hole inside of a dark well. Above ground, surrounding the hole, were soldiers looking for refugees to kill… to murder… to stop from telling the "lie". Buildings were torn apart, burned with entire families inside; bombs went off, left and right as the soldiers tried to frighten out those in hide. The frightened little girl and her mother were all they knew that were left alive in this area. Their entire family residing with them were already murdered or sent off somewhere. The little girl thinks back to the times where the very same area used to be the most peaceful residence filled with talented family members. She thinks back to when the days were long… the food was plentiful… the violence was none… and the life was good. That has all change now since the beginning of this one sided rebellion… the genocide. "KAGOME!" the woman yelled sharply in her native accented tongue. "They have killed all the women! Hell- all the women in this family are down to just you and me! The men are held captive and only GOD knows where! My baby…you're all I have left. So I have to do this. Not only for you… but for all those who would come back and remember." Kagome cried into her mother's embrace, begging her not to go through with the last resort…begging her to live.**_

_**The two parted for the last time. As Kagome wiped away her tears she noticed the locket that her mother has shoved into her hands. She opens the locket to see the black and white photos of her family cut into the shape of a heart. One side held her mother and father kissing with her as a baby cradled between their arms. The opposite side held a family portrait with her in the center in front of her older siblings. She quickly closed the locket as she watched her mother crawled out of hiding. Then she waited; waiting for the last resort… the pure agony of the plan that had to be carried out. A moment passed and all she could hear were the gun shots ringing everywhere as she held on tightly to her mother's locket. Then there was silence. A silence not heard since the beginning of this battle; a silence so eerie that it was almost beautiful. Kagome peeped out of the hole and saw a glimpse of her mother's disorientated body. Blood and guts were splattered everywhere but the face of the woman was peaceful as if the war had not taken notice in her mind. She turned with the last of her strength to her daughter. She whispered something in her native tongue saying "I love you". A soldier, seeing that she was alive, shot once more at her and watched as blood and guts splattered. A bit of the gory scene had reached Kagome face and was splattered across part of her face. At the sight of the soldiers starting to turn away, she made a break for it. **_

_**The moment she climbed out of the hole, she crept quickly and quietly to the site of survival. She was almost to the hidden refugee truck when she accidentally stepped on a stray twig, causing all the soldiers to turn towards the sound. Silence had become her enemy. Gun shots ringed pass her as she ran for her life. The hidden refugee truck started driving away from the soldiers as it was being shot at as well. Surrounding the frame and tires were strong titanium metal so that the get away was quick and effortless and nothing can stop the hidden refugees. **_

_**Kagome ran faster and faster to catch up with the truck but started to lose hope. Finally when the driver saw that it had time and distance on its side, he turned to Kagome. "Jump in!" he shouted as he started to slow the truck down. He opened the automatic door in the back so she can jump in. She made a leap for it and touched the passenger's seat next to another refugee. Putting his foot on the gas the driver closed the automatic door and prays for his life. Kagome mentally thanked her father for passing on his long fast legs. Knowing she was safe at the moment, Kagome decided to check out the pain she felt in her left arm. She glances down to see that she was shot. A small puff of smoke started to enter the truck. The driver looked behind him to see that his truck was on fire. Refugees scrambled to move away from the flames while trampling and pushing poor orphans out of the way. Kagome had begun to screaming horror when … she wakes up.**_

* * *

It was a humid summer morning in July, and Kagome was the new girl on the block in the heart of Brooklyn, 2002. The talk host on Ed McMahan radio show announced that it was 100 degrees Fahrenheit and only getting hotter. "_And you saying it doesn't make it any cooler_", she thought. She moaned and turned the station to hear some music to distract her from the heat. She heard the song, "Honey" by Mariah Carey and started to move her hips to the beats. She reached over to the book shelf above her to a hidden compartment. She took out a large, thick notebook with the words "_**FUCK OFF**_" and "_**YOU CAN READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO DIE**_" plastered all over the cover. After recording another dream entry in the said book, Kagome takes out a big white T- shirt, a pair of tight and really skimpy denim shorts, and a pair of black flip flops. She wanted to wear a bathing suit underneath—just in case something came up, so she picked out a deep blue bikini with huge contrasting white Hawaiian flowers printed on the halter-top like bra and one flower on her bottom. Still dancing to the song, she heads into her personal shower, holding onto the little silver locket from the past, before she gets dress in the clothes she picked out. Her hair completed the look with her wavy raven tresses all pulled back into a ponytail and a couple of drop earrings and rose-colored lip gloss to add glamor. Today was the day where she would try to make friends with the other kids on the block.

She headed downstairs to see if her foster parents were home and like always… they weren't. She knew she didn't have the keys so she tried to keep the door slightly open once she left the apartment with a block of wood, not caring if someone breaks in… as long as they don't touch her notebook, she was fine. But before she even had reached the elevator, the door slammed shut and she pouted. "_Just my luck_", she thought. Once outside she sat on the front steps, where everyone usually hangs out, and waited.

Three hours had passed with little to none success. She tried to play at the little dance competition the girls on the block held but she was quickly made fun of after they saw that she couldn't be beat with her moves. The song, "Mo' Money, Mo' Problems" by Puff Daddy & Notorious B.I.G had came on. She surprised all the girls with the ghetto dance moves she done to the song. They shouted things like, "Oh Asian girl think she can move… get out of here with your fake booty… probably got collagen injected into her ass cause no Asian girl got that much ass from birth." She immediately stopped at the memory of her family and walked away from the group of jealous girls. It started to rain and she sat outside on the stoop as everyone else ran past her. She shouted at herself, mentally, remembering that the door was locked and that the building had no fire escapes for her to try to climb up into. In a couple of minutes she became soaked, tired, and depressed. Another moment passed and all the kids on the block came back outside with their bathing suit. Kagome heard a neighbor talking to another saying that the power's out so it's hotter inside than outside. At that thought she glances toward the girls playing Double Dutch across the street. They had on bikini tops, belly rings, and pairs of tight low-rider shorts. She thought to join them and just take off her wet T-shirt. But she remember that that didn't go over so well seeing as the girls just walk away from her saying, '_Who she think she is_?', and '_Why she gotta show off like that_?' She knew they were just jealous of her perfect hourglass figure but felt a twinge of guilt. "_So being an envied loner is my destiny, huh?_", she thought before letting tears spill from her eyes.

A black and slick BMW pulls up and stops directly in front of Kagome's apartment building. A young looking guy with a creamy, tanned, buttercup skin tone comes out from the driver's seat. He was in a casual dress wearing a red t-shirt, blue denim capris, silver mane braided back into a long ponytail, and white Jordans to match his fitted NY Mets cap that hid his little furry white ears from view. Girls fawned over him for it and guys made sure to make him recognize that they were a signal of how we weak he was, it made him hanyou. The contacts that made his eyes purple brought out his diamond stud but hid the natural golden hue. Once he checked his alarm, he leaned against the car door and looked up and down the block. The downpour started to make his shirt cling to his soft muscular body. He looks directly at the building where he once lived and saw a beautiful girl and her now see through shirt. A grin cracked across his face as he thought "_JACKPOT_!"

He approached the girl with caution. "Dang ma, you're beautiful-- but why you crying for?" Kagome looks up and glares at him. "What do you care?" He took a seat next to her and glanced at her slim pale face. Looking at her now, she seemed completely innocent and depressed, so he urged his perverted thoughts back down. "My bad, I thought you needed cheering up.", he said lifting her chin up. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb and saw her smile. "So, what's your name?" "Kagome.", she said beginning to blush. "Well Kagome, I used to live in this apartment building here." "Are you serious?! I just moved into apartment 4Q with my foster parents." "That was my apartment! Is there anyone using the hidden closet?" he asked smiling at the sight of her sapphire eyes lighting up. "Well I don't know about it. Maybe you can come over and show me." "So how old are you anyway?" he asked surprised at the way she spoke to him. "_Innocent? As if…_", he thought. "I turned 15 last month." she shot back. He took a secret glance at her T-shirt and saw how big her breasts were as it was barely covered by the little, blue, floral bikini top she wore underneath. "Wanna come over to dry off? I'm just across the street." he bribed her. Reluctantly she grabbed his hand and ran with him across the street to avoid any more water intake.

* * *

The door opened to reveal a little boy with very slight resemblance, wearing the same exact thing but white shirt and black cap, had strawberry blond curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, and green eyes, looking to be about twelve or thirteen approached the two with an attitude. "Who are you? I'm telling dad!" he shouted as the young man pushed him away. He pointed towards the private bathroom she was supposed to use and handed her one of his brother's violet t-shirts to put on. About twenty minutes later he knocked on the door of the private bathroom wearing another red t-shirt and white cap. This time, however, he had to let out his hair so it can dry properly and took out the contacts so it can get cleaned. He wanted to see what her reaction to him actually being mixed will be, but then again… she didn't seem like the typical white girl. Kagome opened the door without realizing that the shirt he gave her started to cling to her nearly dry bra. He saw the image and thought, "_What I wouldn't give to just take here right now and fuck her_", before quickly looking at the floor. The black t-shirt was still a bit big on her due to the baggy style that all the boys wore these days. And she was pretty short as it is, reaching only 5'6" compared to his height of being 5'11". "Need any help with that?" he asked walking towards her. She shook her head to say yes, knowing her voice would betray her if she spoke, as he tied the back of her shirt to show off her curves. "_His eyes are gorgeous… why would he want to wear contacts? What's with the cap… bald spot somewhere?_", she thought before giggling slightly. He smiled as he felt his hands brush her back, causing her to shiver. "_If only Shippou wasn't home right now, you and me would be in my bed_", he thought as he saw the silhouette her body made. He looked up to see how her body had somewhat complimented his, releasing his hands from her tie. "Thanks.", she finally said to break his attention. She then proceeded to follow him to what she presumed was a beautiful living room all the while starring dumfounded at his nice backside.

The chair, loveseat, and couch were black, matching the dining set created with black marble. The rug and the walls were a contrasting off white color. Once there, she took a seat in the love seat as he went and came back with two glasses of water. "Going to the school up the block?" he asked handing her a glass and taking a seat next to her. "Yeah, but I heard that survival was harsh without a friend there." "Damn right. I'm going back there as a junior this fall." "Well I'm supposed to be sophomore but I was skipped a grade. Where I'm from the school system is a lot more advance than this American one and when I came the government insisted that I would be in college now but decided to just put me into high school. So I'm gonna be a junior too." she shot back. "Well then good for you." he joked. "So what's your name anyway? I must thank the person with such good hospitality." "InuYasha. Most call me Inu but you can call me Yash. But your name sounds more striking. So where are you from?" he begin to ask. Kagome had place down her glass of water before getting up and grabbing her wet t-shirt. In the process of doing this she knocked off his cap to reveal the little white fuzzy ears in his silver mane. He detected the slight surprise in her eyes but it was quickly clouded with what he thought was fear and then sadness.

"Thanks for your hospitality, but I really have to go." Before she can head out the door, he grabbed her hand and saw that her eyes were beginning to water. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Stay awhile; I swear I'll drop the whole thing. But if you don't like me because I'm hanyou then make you're way out." Kagome sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry… it's just that I get really emotional when it comes to where I'm from. I wish I can tell you seeing you have been so generous. I like you a lot, and being a hanyou doesn't bother me. Honestly, people just need to realize that they're more evil things out in this world," she replied quickly biting her lip. "Chill, I'll tell you about me instead. I'm half human from my mother's side, and a half youkai from my pops. They met up a decade ago in high school here in Brooklyn and fell in love. I have an older brother who looks almost exactly like me but his mother was completely youkai. After the death of my mother, my dad tried to handle it and ended up adopting my little youkai brother and after my older brother, decided to go to college, we moved to England. I lived there for about five and a half years of my life. We came back here a few weeks ago since Sesshoumaru, that's my older bro, needed us nearby to access his success in the business world. Well more like my dad, but you get the idea. We're staying here for good though…."

He stopped rambling to look into her beautiful sapphire eyes that were hidden behind her long bangs yet surrounded with long black eyelashes and couldn't stop smiling. "_She looks so damn adorable with her long ass eyelashes. As long as those things were you would've thought that they were fake. I wonder if we had a kid would he/she have eyelashes like that. Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself. But hell, I think I'm in love_", he thought gazing into her eyes. "_I wonder what he's thinking right now. Those lips of his are so plump and so attractive. Maybe if I were to kiss him and just call it an apology, he won't think so much of it. But do I want him to think more of it? I'll figure that out later_", Kagome thought blinking her eyelashes against his skin.

They hadn't realized how quiet it was until they heard Shippou singing rap songs in his bedroom. The two moved closer to each other's lips, to the point where their breaths danced above each other's mouth, when Shippou ran in. "Dad called and said he'll be home in thirty. So get any girl that you have in here out! That means YOU!" he screamed pointing to Kagome. The two jumped back from each other and InuYasha got up and told Shippou to scram. "I'll walk you home." "I think I can do that by myself." she snapped back. He then hit her arm playfully when she shrieks and grabs her left arm. "Oh- my bad." he said moving her hand. He was pretty sure that he watched his strength but maybe she had sensitive skin, he made sure to take note of that if they ever ended up going out. He then saw a big dark bruise and begin to feel really guilty. "I think I should help you." he said picking her up. "I'm so sorry", she replied climbing onto his back with his arms holding her legs. "_Or maybe I'm not. He smells so good, like the forest with a hint of waterfalls, and his hands feel so soft…I may just let him cop a feel_", Kagome thought as she lean her head on his shoulder from the free piggyback ride.

* * *

The girls on the block that were playing Double Dutch, stop and watch in envy as she held onto the hottest guy on the block. This time Kagome only smiled as she tilts her head closer to InuYasha's face, softly breathing against his ears. She felt InuYasha's grip tighten as she breathe against his skin. Not a minute later they ended up at her door and he put her down. The two can hear her foster mother, Mrs. Hotoko, yelling and asking her to open her bedroom door. The two laughed and gave each other a hug. "Again, I'm really sorry." "_Sorry to leave the touch of your skin_", she thought. "No biggie, I didn't know you were so sensitive", he said lightly kissing the spot on her shoulder. "_Wow I didn't know you were such a charmer_", she thought looking as he moved from her shoulder to her fingertips. She giggles before giving him a kiss upon his cheek saying, "Thanks. You're a great friend.", and going inside. After she closed the door, InuYasha started down the stairwell and frown. "_Dammit, she only thought of me as a friend. Well, I'll work on that_", he thought as he exited her building and ran into his own home.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Well at least I tried, leave me some reviews so I can get this story going… 


	2. Rivalry and Companions

Hey everyone, this is my second chapter of this and I need reviews before I can continue so check it out and enjoy! I reposted this chapter because I had to edit a few mistakes because when I was writing it a lot of the ideas were either choppy or rushed- sorry for the long delay here it is and nothing is really new just a few added things, okay maybe you should read it over, haha- also check out my other stories…

_**Rivalry and Companions**_

As the summer passed, Kagome and InuYasha became the best of friends. The two found out a lot of things about each other including Kagome's home life and the possibility that she can be a miko due to her pure presence and aura. She never went into depth about her past since it brought up sad memories and forbidden secrets. They also found out how annoying InuYasha's brother, Shippou, could really be and the fact that he's doesn't really hide his hanyou appearance but only in places where he thought it actually mattered. Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older brother, never really visits and when he does, InuYasha makes sure that Kagome is well out of the way due to his brother's very flirtatious ways- he was the only man that held competition to InuYasha's sexuality. But nonetheless, the two talked for endless hours at those nights while Sesshoumaru hints that InuYasha is hanging around some female. The two admitted to having a crush on each other but didn't make a move on it. Instead they just occasionally flirted and committed a lot of dangerous acts together to past the time. But eventually school started and the two were pulled away from each other.

* * *

InuYasha was "Mr. Popular" and he was either always hanging out with his guy friends or flirting around with random girls. Instead of his appearance separating him from the in crowd, after his 1st year, it proved just how tough he is as many of the youkai kids always picked on him but lost the fight. As for Kagome… she was left to make some girlfriends. The thing she was certainly not good at. Anyway it was a normal school day, a Friday, and during the school lunch hours, InuYasha saw Kagome by herself, and felt sorry for her. She sat at a little corner table in the lunch room wearing a white sweater over a blue tank top and a white denim miniskirt with blue flip flops. Her hair was braided into a ponytail and she wore hugged horn-rimmed glasses while reading a book. He couldn't leave the guys to just hang with her, it would destroy his reputation to hang out with a girl that appeared so nerdy. The only reason he even wore his red PhatFarm shirt, white Adidas, white Mets cap over his pulled back silver locks, and black baggy Rockefella jeans were to impress the in crowd. So he went over to a bunch of girls at the next table and used his charms. 

"Hello ladies." he began as the girls whistled at his seductive voice. "See that girl over there? Her name is Kagome and she's new here. I was hoping you guys can get her settled in.", he finished pointing to her. Kagome felt embarrassed and drop her books into her bag before taking off her glasses and getting up to walk over to him. "I don't need you going off and making friends for me. I'm not that pathetic." she said with an attitude. "My bad… I just thought you looked really stupid sitting there by yourself", he snapped back. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the girls grabbing one of their milk cartons in the process. "No offense girls but I think I can manage. And as for you InuYasha Muteki Takahashi, try this for looking stupid." she snapped back pouring the milk down his shirt. She quickly patted his shirt and earned a low growl from him. She quickly dismissed the threat with her own growl that she picked up from him and caused him to quiet down in shock. Everyone in the cafeteria begins saying the annoying "_OHHHHHHH!!!!!_", as she stormed out of there grabbing her bag in the process. "_Maybe it would've been better to just hang with her during this time. Anything is better than being wet and smelling like rotting milk_", he thought. He was about to chase after her, but then again he knew things were bad enough if she used his full name.

A girl from the next table had then got up and went over to him. She had a smooth, softly tanned skin tone, mahogany streaked dark chocolate hair color, big brown eyes, and nice curves. She wore a white tube top with long navy jeans that fit her curves and her hair was parted into two low ponytails. She gave him a couple of napkins and paper towels as he stared at her face, sending a secretive glance at the cleavage exposed on her chest. She had then grabbed her knapsack and left the cafeteria as he stared at her ass in her jeans. He dropped the napkins after having cleaned himself and followed her into the hallway.

* * *

"That was nice of you." he said once he caught up with her. "I thought that humiliation should only go so far. Besides, from what I heard, a guy like you shouldn't be done in like that by his girlfriend." she said with a slight attitude. "Yo- you need to chill. I don't even have a girlfriend." "Oh really?" she said ignoring him and putting a hand on her hip. "That girl back there was someone who's a dear friend to me and I met this summer. We're neighbors and she's not good with gratitude or kindness." "_So… you think you got enough game to handle me_", she thought. "Okay. They told me that she was a bit high sprung. So I guess you're telling the truth." she replied giggling. "So what's your name?" "Got a piece of paper." she shot back. Once they exchange names and numbers they smiled. "Sango- I'll call you tonight." "Later InuYasha. Can I call you Yash?" "All the ladies do," he shot back being cocky. "_This one would be a challenge_", he thought letting go of her hand before beginning to walk away. Sango had then blown him a kiss. "_Okay… let the games begin_", she thought. 

The school bell had then ringed and she decides to give herself a hair and makeup check before heading to class. Once she found the girl's restroom, she went inside and saw a girl crying over one of the bathroom sinks, after completely unraveling. Sango had then took out a napkin and handed it to her, before helping her fix up the slight mess her hair was in. "Guys are just fucking idiots." Kagome said wiping her tears. "_Of course chica, why else wouldn't they be_", Sango thought. Sango hands her another napkin to clean up her make up. "Come on. Let's go to class. We have Chemistry together, right? You'll be fine. I promise. By the way my name is Sango." The two grabbed their knapsacks and headed to class. By the end of the day, Sango and Kagome became close friends and exchange numbers.

* * *

A week passed and Kagome called InuYasha, trying to apologize. "Yash, I'm sorry for that incident. But you seriously need to let me make my own friends. I'm not a child." she complained. "You call that an apology." he shot back making her laugh. "Okay but I don't want to see you by yourself, and you know that I can't always kick it with you…" "Oh, but you see, today I met two friends without your help. A girlfriend… and a boyfriend named Hojo", she said adding emphasis on the _boy_. On the other side of the line InuYasha felt his heart twinge "Well I got a new girlfriend too," with emphasis on the _girl_. At that moment Kagome felt a bit shaken and let her anger get the best of her before answering back with an attitude, "Then how about we double date tonight, we can even go to that new dance club for teens." InuYasha smirked and ignored the huffing coming from the other end of the line. "See you tomorrow at…eight", he said before hanging up the phone. Kagome tried to calm down before calling her friend new best friend. 

After the first ring, an all knowing voice answered the phone. "Hey San", Kagome said jumping onto her bed. "Wassup Kags?", she said hearing the bed creek her end of the line. "What are you doing this Saturday?" "Well, I don't- hold on there's someone on the other line", Sango began. "Ignore them", Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy! It's my that guy I told you about who actually may have enough balls to satisfy me", Sango shot back ignoring the gasp from Kagome. "Fine, go and talk but you better not be long!", Kagome said before hearing the phone click.

"Hey, baby", InuYasha said upon answering the phone. "Excuse me, sir who are you calling for?", Sango said masking her voice to sound exactly like her father. InuYasha quickly sat up and change his tone of voice. "Sorry sir, it's a common joke between me and your daughter, Sango. I'm her tutor", InuYasha quickly said clearing his throat in the process. He already had a run-in with Sango's overly-aggressive father during their last phone conversation that had lasted well into the night. He tends to just pick up the phone and start dialing before he bothers to check. When he heard no dial tone, he listened into the conversation and heard InuYasha replying to Sango's dirty talk with a few choice words of his own. Her father screamed into the phone, causing the two to jump before he came upstairs and grabbed the phone to give InuYasha a good piece of his mind. Sango and he had to pay attention to their conversations more closely afterward.

"I never knew my daughter had a tutor and what tutor would have time to joke around and call this late at night", Sango said trying to hold back her laughter. "It's something really important that I must speak with her about that cannot wait until the morning", he said letting a sweat drop. Sango could carry on this ordeal anymore and busted out laughing. "Yash, it's me you big dolt", she said in between laughs. "I knew that, I was just testing you", InuYasha quickly covered and join in her laughter. "So what's this very important thing you had to talk to me about?" "What are you doing tomorrow night at eight?", he said finally calming down. "Nothing as of yet, why?", she asked twirling the phone wire on her index finger. "Well now you do, we're going clubbing with a couple of friends of mine- it'll be a double date, so what do you say?" Sango pondered the question while thinking, "_Wow, he's a fast mover- the big dolt actually has the balls to make the first approach…well let's take him for a ride._" "Hold on", Sango said before clicking the phone again.

"Hey Kags, you still there?" "Yeah, what's taking so long? Are you guys having phone sex?", Kagome said causing both to laugh really hard. "I have plans for tomorrow night. He asked me out on a date. The big dolt actually has balls", Sango said trying to calm down between laughter. "So I guess that makes you out for my thing, I was gonna ask you to come along and bring that dolt of your boyfriend for a double date with me and Hojo", Kagome said with a slight frown. "Don't worry about it Kags, we'll call each other during the date or after and tell all the juicy details." "That sounds like fun", Kagome said cheering up a bit. "Nothing keeps me from hanging with you", Sango said making Kagome aw at the thought of her quick, longing, and close friendship. "And same to you. I'm gonna let you talk to the idiot now so I can prepare myself to take notice of all details", Kagome said smirking as Sango let out a small chuckle. "Aight, night Kags." "Night San", Kagome said before hanging up her phone.

Sango clicked her phone back to the other line. "Hey, make that date a yes", she said smirking as she heard InuYasha said "YES!" "I'll pick you up at 7:30pm, night baby", he shot back. "Night dol- Yash", she said before hanging up her phone.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha both brought their dates. The two couples met on the line outside of the club. Sango wore a dark pink baby-doll dress over a pair of black shorts and with pink stilettos that wrapped over her ankle. Her hair was let out and flowed down to her lower mid back. InuYasha wore a light blue dress shirt with the first few buttons opened up to reveal just a glimpse of his smooth chest and a pair black slacks with matching sneakers. His hair was wet and held in place by gel. Kagome wore a green tube top that hugged her curves nicely with a white miniskirt that held a gold chain as its belt. She had on matching green pumps and her hair was done into a bun with a few curls let loose. Hojo wore a white muscle shirt that shows his developing body with navy blue jeans and matching white sneakers. His hair, cut sharp and smooth, held a navy blue cap with the Yankees logo on it tilted to the side. He was the typical educated boy who never spoke with a slang but followed mother's orders one too many times. "Sango, this is my friend I told you about…" InuYasha began saying as the two girls shrieked before ran to hug each other. "Wow you two are really friendly." Hojo said laughing. "Yash… this is the girl I met today. San is the best." "Kags… I got so much to tell you." Sango replied watching InuYasha's shocking expression. "Oh and Yash this is Hojo", Sango said introducing the two guys while walking ahead with Kagome. InuYasha just gave Hojo a glare as he stuck out his hand. "_He's such a pansy_", he thought while quickly shaking Hojo's hands.

* * *

Time passed and curfew came for both couples. InuYasha decided to drive everyone home, knowing that Kagome and Hojo could get hurt walking home this late at night. Kagome and Sango started to play game called photoshock. With InuYasha's old Polaroid camera they would take pictures doing crazy poses as to tell a story. Anyway they agreed to take a few romantic pictures with their dates kissing them. When it came to Hojo's stop- at home- Sango took a picture while Kagome gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he left. "_Wow, she must not have really liked him if that's all he gets. Well I wouldn't either… he's a pussy_", InuYasha thought before driving away. The second stop was Sango's. While Kagome took the picture, InuYasha started frenching Sango which made the girl behind the camera a bit jealous. "_Yeah, show her how to really do it_", he thought. Kagome's jealousy became rudeness and she waited until they were halfway home to say something. "What the fuck was that about?" "What!?" InuYasha shot back ignoring her attitude. "At least I have some manners to not show off." she snapped back. InuYasha parked his car in front of her apartment building. 

They got out, it had begun to rain and they stood on her steps. The water made their clothing cling to them like a second skin as their hair became really soaked and tangled. "In guy language when a girl doesn't want to make out, it means they hadn't hit it off. So my bad for showing my fucking feelings!" he snapped at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?", she said with a slight attitude. "A guy that is unappreciated by a whiny bitch of which can't tell me shit about her fucking past." he screamed back before she smacked him. "You asshole!" He then grabbed her hand before she ran upstairs. "Kagome, I'm…" he started. "Let go of my fucking hand." she said beginning to turn away. He pulled at her hand harder and made her jump back down the few steps she climbed. The two looked at each other, huffing and puffing. He stared into the spark behind the deep blue orbs as she stared back into his golden ones, before he leaned in to kiss her. He continued to pull her closer the longer he kissed her as she grab hold of his back, clawing it slowly. "_His kisses are so good. His taste… his taste is more than I could ever dream of. I just want to stand here forever… in his arms… in his embrace…. But he's with Sango. She'll be pissed at me if she found out. I should just end this before it gets too far. But, it's not fair, I knew him first…look at me I'm sounding like a petty child. Damn you Yash_", she thought. Finally she caught her thoughts again and pushed him away. She looked into his eyes again and saw the lust that clouded them before running into the building. She left him standing in a daze outside in the rain. "Damn, I went too far", he muttered to himself before running to his own apartment to escape the rain.

* * *

A/N: Sorry had to leave it there; you know the deal, read and review-! And thanx for those who already did! 


	3. A Coveted Love

A/N: I need more feedback people so tell your friends and other peers about my story and have them review! Oh and as a response to blah-blah-blah, it was a joke, I never meant that seriously but I still entitled to my opinion about the show ending and whatnot- so I'm not taking it off, Happy she wrote it not happy about ending type of thing you know- oh and to those awesome supporters, I never stopped writing but had to take a mini vacate from it due to an overdose of school work- you know how it is…okay enough with my ranting and on with this story

_**A Coveted Love**_

_**"Where am I?" Kagome asks coming to. She looks around only to see a dark room surrounded by many other refugees. Amongst them was the truck driver that had saved her life. She got up off the sleeping bag and was about to thank the truck driver when she saw a familiar face. The face had changed since she had last seen it, having a long black beard and a contrasting bald head but she recognize those eyes anywhere. They were here eyes. "Pa-pa… I can't believe I found you! Ma-ma was killed… they slaughtered her!" The man had then grabbed her and covered her mouth. There was a knock on the door. Everyone within the facility became very quiet. The person behind the door shouted, "Open up! Head check!" Everyone became hysterical and started to pray and ran as tear gas was thrown. Kagome's father held her tightly and covered both his and her mouths and eyes as they hid in a small, dark, hidden corner. **_

_**Only ten minutes later everyone but the two were slaughtered. Kagome's father handed her a small wristwatch that also held a compass. "When I say "go", head due west from here, and continue out the door. And whatever you do don't look back." he whispered to her. "No… pa-pa no… I can't do it without you. Where would you go? How would you survive?" she said whimpering into his shirt. "That's my baby… always worrying about someone else. Even when you were the highlight of the show you still cared for everyone else. Well now everyone is caring about you. We want you to live your dream out. To the fullest… carry out the legacy" he said kissing her forehead. He then wiped her tears and pointed to the hidden door. His last words were- "I love you…I'll only be joining your mother…go!" As he made a dash for the window, Kagome rushed to the hidden door unnoticed. As she went through, she glanced at her compass and saw a different reflection. It was a girl resembling her but with golden locks like InuYasha's and his ears. She had black streaks at the edges of the bang that covered her forehead and her own locket. Gunshots ringed and she woke up.**_

* * *

After writing down her dream in her diary, Kagome thought about what to do with her day. It was a warm, beautiful, Sunday morning and Kagome looked out her window to the beautiful view of the sunrise. She had woken up in a pink sheer nightgown with little pink socks on her feet that she quickly changed into last night after a long warm bath. "_Shopping would calm my spirits._" she thought as she stretched and took a quick shower. She now adorned a white tube top dress that ended just above her knees. She wore matching thong sandals and gold bangles, earrings, anklets, and chains. Her hair was brushed into a high ponytail and adorned with a floral clip. She applied the finishing touches with a soft pink lip gloss and a bit of black eyeliner. She was about to call Sango to come along, when a flashback of last nights incident came flooding back. She quickly hanged up the phone and cursed at her situation with InuYasha. Her only way to deal was to avoid him.

Eventually avoiding InuYasha went from a couple of days to a couple of months. On many attempts they tried to talk to each other on the phone but had gotten nowhere due to the either a new awkwardness in their conversation or constant arguing. Also she had to think about what her newly acclaimed sister, Sango would say if she found out what happened. She knew the two were already having problems in their relationships but didn't want to push anything. She became so fixated on the situation that she hardly noticed when Hojo had broken up with her after cheating on her. It was with another girl in school named Yura, who dressed really slutty and he didn't really like her but wanted attention from Kagome so badly. But even with that she forgave him but still ignored him even when they went out on dates so he called it off. All she remembers from it was agreeing with him that the relationship was at a dead end. Anyway since she wouldn't come to him, InuYasha went to Kagome.

* * *

It was lunch time again, and he this time took a seat behind her. Kagome wore a red wife beater that hugged her flat stomach, white dress slacks, red sneakers, and her hair were in two low ponytails. InuYasha took his time looking this over while he fixed his black muscle shirt that he wore with his blue denim high-waters and black sneakers. He let his silver mane was let out today, knowing that it was the one thing she never could resist about him besides his ears. She had a thing for rubbing ears …but only his ears. He tapped Kagome's shoulder before saying, "We need to talk." Kagome got up, plastered on a fake smile before saying, "InuYasha-there's nothing to talk about." She was about to leave the cafeteria when he got up and stood in front of her. "You KNOW what we need to talk about." Everyone in the cafeteria begin to stare at the two. Kagome ignored him and silently thanked kami that Sango wasn't in the cafeteria with her today before walking around him and out of the arena.

He quickly followed her and stopped her in the hallway. "You willing to risk your reputation?" she asked with an attitude. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Every time when I need to actually talk to you, you have to chill with the FUCKING IDIOTS you call your boys. Well now the situation is turned." she snapped back before attempting to walk around him. He forced her against a locker by placing his hands on the sides of her head against the locker. The two were now facing each other with their lips lingering in front of each other. Kagome eeped as she had her hands pressed against his chest and herself. His legs were encasing either side of her own as she pressed in her knees together. She was literally trapped between InuYasha as the crowd started to gather at the rather provocative scene. "How you gonna be like that?" he asked with an attitude. "I was never like this. You caused this!" she said pointing out her body with her eyes while passing guys whistled. "YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE THE KI… IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!", he said putting emphasis on the it. Everyone in the hallway started to take attention. "And what is IT exactly, InuYasha?", she said leaning in closer to the point that their breaths danced above each other's lip. He then glanced at the new audience and kept silent. "Exactly my point." she said pushing his arm away before storming off to her next class and leaving him to bang on lockers.

* * *

Sango and Kagome both had a free period later on that day where they would usually just hangout. Sango searched for her missing sister-like friend when she never showed up at the school's entrance. She found Kagome outside with a cigarette in her mouth, crying to herself. She was wearing a black camisole under a light pink denim shrug jacket with matching skirt, and black ballet slippers that complimented her hair that was currently parted in two with a bun on top of her head and the rest left out. "I'm so fucking screwed", Kagome muttered "Kags", Sango said hugging her. She then takes the cigarette out of Kagome's mouth. "That stuff kills." "It wasn't even lit. I just wanted to be left alone." Kagome shot back. "Wanna talk?" Kagome followed Sango back into the school's library.

Within an hour Kagome told Sango about her situation with InuYasha. "…yeah it was an accidental kiss and all. But it was so overwhelming. The truth is that I sorta fell for him but I don't want to jeopardize anything between you two", Kagome cried. "_Girl…I was going to leave him anyway. He's too controlling for me maybe ya two can handle that. He's no fun anyway and you gave me a great reason to leave his ass_", Sango thought. Sango handed her another napkin and simply said, "Relax. You just further my reason to break up with him. You two need each other. Trust me- ya really do. Besides, you know what type of guys I like and I know I can get one like THAT." she said snapping her fingers before hugging Kagome. "You're the best San." Kagome had then kissed Sango's cheek before heading to her next class.

Sango had broken up with InuYasha claiming he was too slow for her. The two didn't really argue about seeing as that they lost the connection between them a long time ago but they did decide to remain as close friends. He had to admit that she was just too tough a chick to crack but tough enough to be another guy friend. Sango grew up playing the role of the older brother to her younger one, Kohaku. They bonded closely that way and she loved being a tomb boy. So dating InuYasha just proved a difficulty since she wasn't wimpy like other girls. She was now his go to person whenever he would have girl problems. Since they were friends now, Sango dropped hints about how Kagome felt for him before telling him to visit her after school as a way to make amends. So after school InuYasha did as he was told and went to Kagome's house.

* * *

When Kagome came home she found him waiting for her on her front steps. "Anyone upstairs?" he asked the moment he saw her. She signaled him to follow her. When they got upstairs, he got comfortable on her couch. "Look, I'm sorry for overreacting today." She then takes out her two ponytails she had her hair in all day, letting her hair flow and lay across her back, and took a seat next to him. "Nah, you were right. Sango went all out and showed me part of the photoshock game you two were doing. I did sort of ignore you, accidentally… my bad." Kagome stood up and said, "Let's start over." InuYasha stood up and held out his hand. "Hey my name is InuYasha. Everyone calls me Joe but ladies call me Yash." "Hi Yash, name is Kagome. Everyone calls me Kags." "Well see now everything is back to normal", he replied. "Yeah but you made this way too easy", she joked. "Too easy? You call going through hell and not talking to you for so long, easy?", he joked back. Kagome smiled now as she thought, "_Now everything is sadly back to normal._" She had gone over to hug him when she tripped and luckily, he caught her mid-air but she had scuffed her ankle. "You okay?" he asked. He then sat her on the couch and facing opposite of him, her leg on his lap. "I think I bruised my ankle against the edge of the couch" she replied unsettled.

He pulled her closer to him as he levitated her leg. She kept moving up and down, not realizing that her boobs were in his face. He simply smiled and tried to focus on massaging her ankle. "_Wow, those things just grow a little more every time I see her_", he thought before shaking his thoughts away. The two had then stared at each other and out of nowhere kissed. He pulled her in and held her tighter to keep her from falling off the couch. In impulse, she pushed him against the arm while she lay on top of him. He brushed her hair away from his face and slid his hands past her butt and nearly groped her thigh. "_God I miss being kissed like that. What am I saying? Hojo never could kiss like this, only… Yash can…how can he just undo my thoughts with just a simple gesture? Oh, but I love it_", Kagome thought while deepening her kiss as she rubbed his ears and caused him to lightly growl.

Moments later they had stopped for some air, and he glances at the sight of her breast on his chest. They both had a laugh as they kept staring at each other. "Where does this put us?" "With a bruised ankle and as a cute couple. If I do say so myself." she joked giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He then sat her back up and bent her leg to levitate her ankle. Moments later he placed a bit of rubbing alcohol on the bruise as she wince. "Sorry", he said smiling and pressing a bit harder. "At least my ankle feels better." He then places a hand near her inner thigh and asked, "How does this feel?" "Stop!" she said laughing in an attempt to hide her blush and hitting him playfully before jumping off him. She then looked at the time and told him to leave before her parents unadopts her. "Trying to get rid of me so quickly?", he joked as she tried to push him to the door. "No, but I wouldn't want to go back to the orphanage in Philadelphia and leave you here", she shot back once she got to the door. At her door he gave her another breathtaking kiss and ran downstairs. Once he was gone, Kagome closed the door and leaned against it sighing his name.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Yes/no, just review! Sorry if I rushed it but this story sooo fits with my plot so there! 


	4. Dreams Come True

A/N: Because I'm in a happy mood and I got more review I want to say thanks to those who read and hears a really long chapter- enjoy! Sorry for the long no update hiatus- again, I never stopped writing but blame my evil history teacher that assigns too much homework! I don't own InuYasha, the characters or the songs in here (except the made up characters). You can check out the songs by typing the titles that would be mentioned chronologically at (http://www(dot)projectplaylist(dot)com) and listen as you read... Oh and please check out my other stories- they're just as good and are more original- haha- not that this isn't… but check it out and review! Warning- a bit of lime! Songs Used- "Whispering" Spring Awakening, "Through the Rain" Mariah Carey

_**Dreams Come True**_

It was the summer again, nearly a year from the beginning, May, 2003. Four months have passed, and Kagome and InuYasha's relationship has blossomed, with a few minor arguments here and there of course. Anyway, on a really hot summer like day Kagome and InuYasha had a day off from school and decided to spend it together at her house knowing her parents were always out. They stayed in her room. Kagome lay on top of InuYasha wearing only a pink tank top and a pair of green boy shorts. InuYasha lay on his back- with Kagome on his chest- wearing only a pair of red baggy shorts and rubbing her back. "I know you want me", she laughed a few seconds after kissing him. "Damn right I do. When you gonna give it up.", he joked back squeezing her butt. "_You're such a fucking tease_", he thought as he move his hands up to her back. "As soon as I'm positive about us." she muttered before drifting off to her dream world.

* * *

"Now everyone here would be broken into two planes… we will meet back together in America." one of the two pilots instructed to a handful of refugees. Kagome tightly held onto the last two surviving members of her family- her uncle Myoga, and her cousin Souta. They gave her a quick hug and a kiss before they were pulled away from her into the second helicopter. Kagome was shoved into the first helicopter amongst other children and a mother. Ten minutes later when the planes lifted off, Kagome watched closely to the plane holding the last of her family. Missiles flew in the air as to target the planes and kill whoever was on them. Kagome began to feel sickened by all the movement of the helicopter trying to dodge the missiles when she saw the plane holding her uncle and her cousin falling down. It had been hit with a missile and exploded into the ocean. Kagome screamed and pounded on the window as she watched the flames of the plane lift up. A loud booming sound caused her to wake up.

* * *

Kagome was covered in sweat and became hysteric before fainting. "Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he felt her body shake. He ran to get a cold wet towel and a bucket of warm water. When he came back, he pulled Kagome's body into his lap and started to wipe the sweat off her. She came to again only to start hyperventilating. So InuYasha planted soft and chaste kisses on her lips until she calm down. "What was that about?" he asked squeezing out the towel. "Nothing just a very bad nightmare." she shot back kissing his hand to stop him from worrying. "I don't want you shaking or screaming like that unless we're in my bed", he attempted to joke. "Don't worry. It's something that has to deal with my past. But you know the deal with that." she responded as he continued to wipe the sweat off her body. "No, you're going to tell me this secret. I don't want to be left out not knowing if I can help you or not." he snapped back. Kagome had then sat up, taking a seat in front of InuYasha before making the cross symbol across her heart. She then made InuYasha swear that he wouldn't tell anyone as she held on closely to her mother's locket. 

"My name is Kagome Mitsukai Higurashi. I come from Hiroshima, Japan. About 12 years ago, our leader was killed by the woman who he had an affair with. This woman was a prostitute and was considered lower middle class. In two years when the leader's bastard son became ruler, he made a law to exterminate all the poor and lower middle class of the country. Those that defended were killed and those who were caught running away were either killed on the spot or tortured and held prisoner. This put many of the people who were once friends against each other. At the time of the incident, my family was going through a money problem and fitted the criteria. My family and those who associated with each us were miko performances and made a vow- more like an oath to protect the one who can be the most successful.

So we went on the run and everyone… but I… was caught. Everyone had believed that it was me who needed to be a star. I watched my mother's body open up and felt her blood splattered across my face as the soldiers hired from the government shot her ruthlessly. I watched my sisters, aunts, and grandparents get sent away to camps or killed on the spot. I watched as all of the girl cousins I had were trapped inside a house, and burned to the ground. I heard the males of my family be shot and cry out for protecting them. I watched as part of my mother's family went against us. I watched as my father died showing me the way to the nearest refuge. I watched as my last boy cousin and uncle on my father's side were killed in a plane shot down coming here to America. They risked their lives for me, to make the dream that I had since I was two, come true. When I had gotten to America I was sworn to secrecy of all the events that went on there. All this time… all I could do was watch" InuYasha sat in front of Kagome with a tear in her eye and his mouth agape.

"Damn, you went through a lot. And I thought that you were just bitching off to play me. You sure you don't need therapy?", he asked placing a hand on her cheek to wipe away the stray tear. "I already did that when I was at the orphanage in Philadelphia. They thought I had split personalities since I had such a bad streak and yet be such a welcoming individual…whatever the fuck that means", Kagome replied kissing his hand. "You went through some stuff there Kags… and now it's time to make your dream come true." He stood her up and then sat on her bed. "Sing for me.", he commanded. "NO! I haven't sung in years. I'll sound horrible." she said in fear. "Sango already heard you sing and said it was wonderful. I'm your man. Let me hear you blow." Kagome took a deep breathe and began singing the last song her mother has sung to her.

**(She holds onto InuYasha's hands while humming)**

_Hear the ghosts,_

_In the moonlight._

_Sorrow doing a new dance…_

_Through their bones,_

_Through their skin…_

_Listening…_

_To the souls,_

_In the fools night…_

_Fumbling mutely,_

_With their rude hands…_

_And there's heartache,_

_Without end…_

_See the father bent in grief…_

_The mother dressed in mourning…_

_Sister crumples …_

_And the neighbors grumble…_

**(They hold each other closely)**

_Little Miss,_

_Didn't do right…_

_Went and ruined all…_

_The true plans…_

_Such a shame …_

_Such a sin…_

_Mystery…_

_Home alone,_

_On a school night…_

_Harvest moon over …_

_The blue land…_

_Summer longing…_

_On the wind…_

_Had a sweetheart …_

_On his knees…_

_So faithful,_

_And adoring…_

_And he touched me…_

_And I let him love me…_

**(Kagome sighs before she finishes)**

_For the hope,_

_For the new life…_

_Something beautiful…_

_A new chance…_

_Hear it's whispering,_

"That was… it's just…" InuYasha began. "What?! Was I that horrible?" Kagome said a bit tense. "Beautiful… except, you don't look so innocent in my eyes", he teased. Kagome had then jumped on top of his pelvis and told him, "Shut up! You know you love me." He looks up to her and grabs her ass. "I like this position." "Oh really?" she said before going in to kiss him. He massages her back and slowly ended up to her breast. She had responded by taking off her tank top to reveal herself topless. She grabbed his hands and crossed them over his chest before pushing him to the bed and leaning in to stop at an inch from his face, hovering over his lips. "Stop playing with something you can't get" she whispered in his ear while he sat up. "Now you want to play naughty, huh? I warn you- I make temptation even harder to resist," he said before raining hickies down onto her neck.

* * *

At school, InuYasha convinced Sango to teach Kagome new dance moves. From here on, he decided that he wanted to make Kagome's dream come true. He searched around town for a fair and legal recording studio. Finally he fell upon a bright pink flier calling for new talent auditions while at the mall. The flier even said the hottest producers and record makers would be at the club that night. The winner would have one of their tracks on the album done with R&B singer, Avant and a record contract with Virgin Records. The auditions were held on that Saturday. So on the day of the audition he took Kagome shopping for a new outfit and told her that the occasion was to perform at this club that his cousin worked at. "_Well at least she'll be prepared for a somewhat of a large crowd_", he thought. Knowing nothing about feminine clothing he called in Sango for extra help. Along with this he called a few of his friends to be judge of the outfit to make sure it has enough sex appeal and that it also gives a celebrity's presence. Only he, Sango, and his friends knew why Kagome was actually shopping. 

"How about this?" InuYasha asked holding up a red string bikini with a matching wrap skirt. All the guys whistled, Kagome laughed but Sango had a serious face. "Uh… No.", Sango replied sarcastically. "Sorry babe." Kagome whispered in InuYasha's ear as he placed the outfit back onto the racks. Half an hour later, Sango had found something perfect. "Now this is good!" she said showing the outfit to everyone. Sango took out a light blue halter top covered with glitter along with one long flowing sleeve, a white denim mini skirt and matching stilettos with drawstrings. InuYasha pretended to gag while Kagome laughed as his guy friends approved. "Great, now let's go!" Kagome shouted as she paid the cashier. An hour later at Sango's house, Kagome became very nervous. "Yash I don't know. What if I blow it before I even touch the stage." she asked. "Don't worry about it. It would all be fine." he replied kissing her forehead. "Okay enough chit chat- Kags when I'm finished with you, Yash would have to try 20 times harder to keep guys away from you!", Sango joked as she took Kagome with her into the private dressing room/ bathroom. "I can't wait!" he shouted back before leaving with his guy friends to get dressed.

* * *

Another 2-3 hours later, everyone met up at Sango's house and Sango came out dressed up for dancing. She wore a black slinky dress that barely hugged her shoulders but was tight everywhere else. Her hair was in a bun and she wore matching black stilettos with rhinestones to match the jewelry she wore. She wore studded earrings and a tennis bracelet. She completed her look with a deep scarlet lipstick. The guys all wore different variations of suit jackets with a white t-shirt on the inside and regular jeans. They all pulled off the look with fresh with white sneakers and studs. After InuYasha and the guys had all taken a seat on the couch, Sango told Kagome to finish up. "Well gentlemen, this is my creation!" Sango announced. Kagome stood at the top of Sango's stairwell and descended down them slowly to keep balance in her stiletto type heels. She caught eyes with the crowd at the end of the stairwell once she was positive she wasn't going to fall. The moment Kagome came out, InuYasha straightened up and had become star struck. He looked at her long, straightened hair, now touching her back, as she spun around twice in a circle. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and looked into InuYasha's eyes before asking with a smirk, "How do I look?" "_Goddamn, you look too good_", he thought as she paraded herself in front of him. He then got on one knee and took her hand in his before saying, "Marry me" Kagome laughed and picked him up off his knee and gave him a kiss. "And I'm all yours." "Hmm… I should be paid for this." Sango joked before kicking them out of her home and into the two cars set outside.

* * *

At the club, InuYasha told Kagome to cover her ears for a second as he said a secret password to the doorman. Once inside Kagome saw half of the school there and started to worry. "Surprised? This is a singing competition we got you into." InuYasha said looking at the expression on Kagome's face. Kagome was about to run out when Sango stopped her and turned her around. "Kags, you said it yourself that you love singing. Now is time to prove how good you really are. InuYasha just went out of his way to get this for you, so don't back out now bitch" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear before laughing at Kagome as she jumped to hug her. Kagome had then gone to go hug InuYasha. He then told her, "No matter what happens I would always love you." 

The DJ had then called all contestants to the stage. "Aight, aight, aight… calm down, and Welcome to the 1st Annual Virgin Records Star Search. First up to die is Kagome T. Higurashi, singing a Mariah Carey classic. Ya'll better hope she has the vocals for this", the DJ joked. Kagome had gotten on stage with much confidence and grabbed the microphone in front of her. She was about to sing when she stared out into the crowd. The song intro had begun but Kagome had said nothing. The song intro had stopped and InuYasha had come out onto the stage, ignoring the whistles from the girls in the audience. "I can't", Kagome said turning to him pulling the microphone away. "Kags you were made for this. Don't worry about them… it's just you and me here. Do your best." he said before giving her a light feathery kiss on her lips to not destroy her makeup. He then head off the stage as the guys in the crowd whistled and jeered while the girls frowned. The song intro had begun again and Kagome had taken a deep breath and began.

**(Kagome walks up and grabs the mic before walking up to the crowd and beginning)**

_When you get caught, in the rain...  
With no where to run.  
When you are distraught, and in pain...  
Without anyone.  
When you keep crying out, to be saved ...  
But nobody comes  
And you feel so, far away...  
That you just can't. _

_find your way home...  
You can get there alone... _

_it's okay..  
once you say...  
_

I can make it through the rain...  
I can stand up once again ...  
On my own... and I know...  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
And everytime I feel afraid...  
I hold tighter to my faith...  
And I live... one more day...  
And I make it through the rain.

And if you keep, falling down...  
Don't you dare give in.  
You will arise, safe and sound...  
So keep pressing.

on steadfastly...  
And you'll find what you'll need...

to prevail...  
Once you say...

**(Kagome stands up more confidently and smiles at the crowd)**

_And when the wind blows...  
And shadows grow close...  
Don't be afraid...  
There's nothing you can't face...  
And should they tell you...  
You'll never pull through...  
Don't hesitate... stand tall and say..._

_aaaaaayyyyyeeeee..._

I can make it through the rain...  
I can stand up once again ...  
On my own... and I know...  
That I'm strong enough to mend...  
And everytime I feel afraid...  
I hold tighter to my faith...  
And I live... one more day...  
And I make it through the rain...

_  
I can make it through the rain...  
And stand up once again...  
And I'll live one more day ...and I...  
I can make it through the... rain..._

**(Kagome makes eye contact with one of the audience members before holding that note and causes the person to blush deeply before she looks to the rest of the audience)**  
_Oh yes you can...  
Oh your gonna make it through the...  
Rain..._

When Kagome had finished the crowd was completely silent with their mouth gaped open. After placing the microphone down and walking off stage, the crowd had clapped, hollered, whooped, etc. Once backstage, InuYasha gave her a kiss and held her tightly. "You knocked them dead." said one of InuYasha's friends. "Now let's pray that Kags remembered all the harsh training I gave to help her dance better." Sango joked. "Yeah, I still got the bruises on my back from the all the times she whooped my ass for forgetting a step", Kagome said flashing the slightly red bruises right above her lower back.

* * *

The singing competition was over and only Kagome and four other semi- finalists were left. This part of the competition, the singers had to dance with a partner of their choice, preferably the opposite sex, to the song "Twist It" by Olivia and Lloyd Banks, "Dancehall" by Beanie Man, and "Senorita" by Justin Timberlake. InuYasha enjoyed that dance since he was Kagome's partner. The point of this dance off was for sex appeal and a measurement to see how into the media were they. About an hour later, the finalists were Kagome and a girl named Hiromi. The last part of the competition was to try to get audience votes and votes from outside on who people thought were a better singer. The two finalists had to give a minor preview of the show they did for the crowd inside on a stage set up outside before getting votes. Kagome had already gotten over 75 of the crowd's votes. But Hiromi had gotten over 65 of the votes from the people outside. Finally it was time for the votes to be tallied. 

"Let's hear it for Hiromi." said the DJ as he got a mild response from the audience. "Let's hear it for Kagome." the DJ's assistant said as she got a loud response for Kagome. "Aight, aight, aight… cut the noise." "Based off the total numbered of votes, the winner of this contest is... Kagome M. Higurashi." At that moment Kagome had fainted. Luckily, InuYasha and Sango were there to catch her. "You did it Kags!" Sango shouted as a recording contract was brought out. But Kagome didn't come to and InuYasha became worried. "Kagome! Wake up! Kagome… stop playing!" he said frantically. He then found a needle next to Kagome's limp body. "Someone call the ambulance!" Sango looked out into the crowd and saw a tall, dark, mysterious stranger with a black hooded sweatshirt trying to leave the club. He was holding a brown paper bag marked with a red skull. "Someone stop him!" she shouted. But no one had heard her. The man had gotten away, as Kagome was rushed immediately to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Eventful and long chapter- took some time to type so I wanna see some reviews! 


	5. A Star Is Born

A/N: I want to say thank you for all the reviews I had gotten so far and if you come across my story don't be afraid to recommend me to others- trust me I will go so much slower with my updates when I see there isn't anyone really reading! – Just kidding but show the luv and check out my other fics as well! Much luv and enjoy! I don't own InuYasha or The Songs mentioned here… I own what my imagination does! WARNING: LEMON...Songs used: "Nothing In This World"Avant ft Keke Wyatt

_**A Star Is Born**_

Luckily, the doctors were able to save Kagome. But whatever was in the needle had put her in a coma for nearly a week. Sango and InuYasha had missed school to stay by Kagome's side, while their friends took notes for them… not that they mind. Kagome's foster parents had dropped in and out but always returned back to their jobs when they believed that she'll survive. Finally, on a Sunday night, around 11p.m, Kagome started to come to.

* * *

Kagome glanced across the hospital room and saw InuYasha sleeping in a chair; Sango was sleeping in another chair next to the bed with her head on her hand. With the movement of her fingers, Kagome had awakened Sango. "Good evening San." she said smiling. Sango became overcome with sudden glee and jumped to give Kagome a hug. Kagome had then shushed her and pointed to InuYasha sleeping in the chair. "Kags, we were so worried about you…your poor excuse for foster parents had left a while ago. It appears that they cared about work a lot more than about you. So Yash and I decided to stay behind. You should've seen it. Yash was an absolute wreck and been up for days on end. He finally went to sleep about two hours ago", Sango whispered frantically. "I'm sorry to have you guys worrying about me", was all that Kagome could utter. "No, don't do that Kags. We care about you. To me… you're like the sister I never had and to Yash, you're his wife and you know that", Sango said trying to comfort Kagome. Kagome giggled at the thought of actually marrying InuYasha. "Well, you won the contest! And the producer who signed you said you can start as soon as you get better." Kagome and Sango had then made a gleeful noise that had awakened InuYasha. Sango had then decided to leave InuYasha to keep an eye on Kagome for the rest of the night, and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome had sat up in her hospital bed. InuYasha gave her a quick kiss and touched foreheads with her own saying, "You scared me half to death. Please try not to do that again," in a low whispering voice. "I don't know if I can." He then sat on the side of her bed and stared at her with a serious facial expression. "What do you mean?" he asked. "The government is after me. And I don't know how to stop them. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me, so I think… we should break up.", Kagome whispered while trying to stifle her tears. "Don't say that! We won't break up. We'll stay together and help each other through this. Besides I love you. And right now… there ain't no pain in the world that can be caused by you and hurt me", he replied holding her hands and wiping her tears before laughing lightly with her. Kagome smiled at his attempt to make a joke at the situation. "I love you too", was all Kagome could utter before his mouth found hers again. This time InuYasha didn't want to let go. His hands had slipped from her cheeks, to her shoulders, to her back, and then underneath her gown. Kagome couldn't resist him any longer. She started to remove his shirt, as he started to remove her hospital gown. He stopped when she was completely nude and he was topless before looking into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?", he asked holding her hands, stopping them from going any further. "InuYasha, are you going to make me wait forever for you or should I just find someone who can fuck the living –", she began to reassure him before accepting a deep, hard, breathless kiss. 

His hands were back on her body… roaming and feeling every inch. His hands eventually found the curve of her breast and started squeezing at their slight yet pleasuring weight. He grinned against her kiss when she let out a moan before leaning down to start teasing the hard stubs with his lips. She gripped his shoulders as he grip the edges of the tight buds with his teeth before placing a hot, open mouth kiss over it. When he felt that she was about to cry out his name he jump back up to her mouth and took his name with another deep kiss. He then slid away from her mouth and begins planting kisses down the curve of her neck and lower to her torso while pushing her down onto the bed before stopping at her belly button to press an open mouth kiss to make her giggle. He looks up into her eyes and saw the eager, desired look behind the lust in her face. She feels him grin against her inner thigh as he spreads her legs wide apart. He blows over her opening and smiles as she moans out his name and begins writhing. "Lay down, I have a treat for the princess", he whispered. She did as she was told and immediately buck her hips when she felt something wet against her clitoris. She remembered what he had just said as he delved deeper and gripped the sheets of the hospital bed. She felt like she was going to die from ecstasy until even more pleasure came from the feeling of two fingers joining his mouth but in her opening. She tried harder to hold herself as he pumps his fingers faster and faster into her, but the wave of euphoria was overwhelming. He stops pumping the fingers back and forth when he felt that she was near her climax.

He smiled to see that she looked exhausted from just minor pleasure. He leaned in, to kiss her again and hadn't notice that she was unbuckling his pants. He continued to deepen his kiss until he felt the cool air against his skin. She had successfully managed to strip him of everything. He stepped out of the clothes that were at his feet, with his mouth still locked with hers before climbing on top of her in the hospital bed. She was happy that this hospital bed was rather large enough for two people…it was big enough for four. He looked into her eyes to make sure she was really ready. When he saw a glimmer of fire in them he grinned and begin to kiss her again as he enter her opening. He felt her cry out and wanted to stop but was force to keep going as she pulled him closer. Once he was all the way in he pulled out slowly and stops when just the tip of the shaft was in. She was breathing really hard now and whispered to him to keep going. He dived back in deeper and harder and felt her barrier break. She felt a quick shot of pain but it subsided as he repeated the actions. Eventually her inner muscles begin to clamp down on his member and he fumbles her breast to get her to relax a bit more. She moans his name again in a pleading tone and he grins at the sound of her next orgasm. His momentum increased as he felt his own climax growing. Finally when both felt like they couldn't hold back anymore they released together and the tension in the room relaxed. He pulled out of her and just lay there with her in his arms. She smiled as he kissed her forehead repeatedly saying 'I love you'. She begins to drift off to sleep at the warmness of his skin on hers.

* * *

Kagome awoke and started to remember the experience she had last night. She looked behind her and saw InuYasha with his arms around her and sleeping. She had then given him a kiss to wake him up. He smiled at the touch of her warm lips and the scent of her soft skin. "That was the best feeling I ever had last night", she said staring into his eyes. "And it was a good thing that the door was locked or someone would have spoiled the moment." Kagome laughed for the first time in a while and he smiled. "I didn't know you were such a freak in bed. I could've sworn that in another life that you were a stripper, or an exotic dancer or something." he replied grabbing her butt. "Well I had someone to inspire me to be bad."

* * *

Kagome was let out of the hospital on the assumption that she has another week of bed rest outside of the place. After checking with her foster parents, she had went to the recording label (with InuYasha) that the producer was said to be found at. Upon meeting the producer, she was surprise to see that he held the same silver mane as her boyfriend, but seem colder with his hard golden eyes. "And this must be Kagome", the producer said upon shaking her hand, snapping her out of her reverie. "Kags are you okay?", InuYasha asked as he saw the dumbfounded expression on his girlfriend's face. After Kagome smiled back at him he continued to say, "This record producer, who barely has time for his family, is my older brother Sesshoumaru. I had no idea that he would sign my girlfriend but now that he has I can be at ease at least." Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and kissed her fingertips. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Higurashi", he said letting go of her hand after hearing InuYasha's impatient growl. Kagome felt that name sounded familiar. 

She then remembered that last month prior to this event, she met a new comer to the school, Rinaka. But most people called her Rin. She was shy at first but once Sango and Kagome got to her, she became part of the finalized trio of girls. She lived right in between Kagome and Sango's houses, meaning she lived eight blocks in between both girls. But recently Rin' father, Aiko, had gotten a job to far away for her to stay here and she was forced to move with him to another country. She spoke of having an older boyfriend at a bon voyage slumber party the girls held at her house. A week later the same proclaimed boyfriend she held made her father leave her in his care, under the idea that he was only a friend to her since he was much older than Aiko would aloud his daughter to see. Her boyfriend was only 23 but Rinaka was only 17. So they waited until after Aiko left to continue their relationship. Needless to say, Kagome and Sango were ecstatic that their new friend was staying and was happy to see her in the audience the night of the competition. So Kagome wanted to thank her savior.

"You wouldn't happen to know Rinaka Terrabino?", she asked Sesshoumaru before entering the boarding office. "Yeah, you can say that", Sesshoumaru shot back. He was then surprised to say the least as the girl jumped onto his back and hugging him with all her might as her boyfriend watched dumbfounded. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!", Kagome shouted. "Okay am I missing something here?", InuYasha asked upon clearing his throat. Kagome grinned sheepishly and left the back of the rather tall man. "This is the man who did a friend of mine's a major favor." "Then you must be one of the girlfriends she spoke about, how's the other one, Sango I mean", Sesshoumaru asked. "You'll find out later, now we can get down to business", InuYasha interrupted before Kagome can open her mouth. Sesshoumaru only nodded as Kagome pinched InuYasha's nose before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After her newly assigned agents created a contract, she had started recording hits and playing with the vocal instruments. Finally the week ended and all contracts were signed. Kagome had decided to lay down one track for her debut album. Afterward, Sesshoumaru, the agents, and stylists decided to talk about her look and how Kagome should appear to the public in a private luxurious office room.

"We were thinking- blue streaks and a slight trim of her hair into layers, a fake tan, and maybe another ear piercing. The hair can change back to all black later when she's on tour. Then we can dress her in sporty yet revealing outfit. That way we can also get sex appeal while showing a bit of her true self", one of the stylist explained while holding up pictures and charts. InuYasha immediately stood up and everyone in the office room stared at him. "Hell no. If she has to change this much for this gig then forgets it." he shouted. Kagome pulled him away and out of the office room. "Calm down. It would be okay." "No it wouldn't be okay. How would I even recognize you after this? Besides I like you the way you are. Why do you have to change?" he complained. "Yash, it's only a minimum change. I promise you after this you would only love me more. And I'm only changing for the audience. Don't you want me to have some fans? To be famous?" Kagome said before giving him a quick kiss. The two of them head back into the office holding hands.

"So did the love birds work it out?" one of the agents asked. "Yeah, there was just a minor misunderstanding. So when would these changes start?" Kagome asked. "As soon as you're ready", a mysterious voice replied entering the room. "Avant, how are you?" Sesshoumaru said extending his arms for a hug. Once Avant did his thing, he went over to Kagome and smiled as he stuck out his hand. "I would have the pleasure of working with you?" Kagome blushed ignoring InuYasha's expression before taking the man's hand and shaking it. "My name is Kagome and yes you would." InuYasha frowned until he saw that Kagome had let go of the man's hand and held him. "This is my baby…InuYasha." "Hello, InuYasha. You're kinda big to be a baby don't you think", Avant said looking Kagome's body up and down. "Yeah I am, but I'm one lucky baby", he said breaking the eye fixation that Avant had. Avant gave a nervous smiled at being caught before taking a seat with everyone else at the table. "We were thinking now, just to fool the public into thinking you did this change before you came to this business that we'll have a photo shoot", another one of the stylist said to InuYasha while they pulled Kagome away from him. "You better not change her beyond recognition" he shouted as Kagome was taken away.

* * *

Hours later, InuYasha and Avant surveyed the new Kagome. InuYasha spun her around twice before he smiled. "Do you like it? Is it too much of a change? …Say something Yash and stop being so dumbfounded." Kagome teased. "It's okay", he shrugged. Kagome's hands quickly went to her hips in a stance she learned from being around Sango for too long. "What do you mean, just okay? You trying to say this outfit looks bad?", she complained. InuYasha had then got on his knees and kisses her hand. "Yes because you make it beautiful", InuYasha said grinning. Kagome then picks him up and kisses him while ignoring Avant's embarrassed face expression.

* * *

Sango and Rinaka were looking for InuYasha and Kagome outside. They hadn't spoken with either of the couple since the day Kagome was let out of the hospital. They went to the back of the school at the basketball court, since at that spot there were bleachers where couples would always make out at. Rin had then saw InuYasha sitting at the top of the bleachers with what looked like a completely different girl. So she tried to call Kagome's cell, but had gotten no answer. So instead Sango and her decided to go up to the couple that was making out every ten seconds. When they got there, they laughed at themselves because they both hadn't even realized who it was. 

"Kags, why hadn't you told me they had given you a new makeover?" Sango said poking Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had then turned around and gave Sango a hug. "Sorry San. I wanted it to be a surprise. And InuYasha and I wanted a little time to ourselves before I'm whisked away by my crowd of adoring fans." she said pulling him up and waving at the basketball players whistling at her. "Wow, not even that famous yet and already you're superficial", Rin joked. InuYasha had then given Kagome another kiss before saying, "We just needed some time alone but we're done." He plants another kiss but on Kagome's forehead. "Get a room you two, wait you already did", Sango and Rin shot back remembering the phone conversation Kagome and them had the previous nights. The basketball players groaned at the couple when they saw Kagome was taken but they just moved on to Sango since Sesshoumaru had long ago silently made it known that Rin was also taken. "And… oh yeah, I'm also performing today for the school with a special guest", Kagome added still blushing from the previous comment. "Well let's go before these guys attack me with more stares", Sango said smiling and jumping off the bleachers with the other three following her. InuYasha held onto Kagome's hand while the four of them walked into the school.

* * *

At school, the student body was gathered at the large auditorium and sat in silence as they saw multiple backup dancers on stage. The principal came out and introduced Kagome and her guest. Once he left the stage, the dancers begin to move to the beat. It was only couples with four guys and four girls to be partnered with. Sango and Rin were amongst the girls, since extra dancers were needed. Kagome wore a tankini that had tie died purples around the area that was to be bra shaped to match the miniskirt she wore. She also wore purple high heeled stilettos with her new streaked hair let out. The girls were dressed in clothing like Kagome's but only in tones of orange and blues, their hair formed into a bun, with the bottoms being pants instead of skirts. The guys were dressed in matching outfits like that of Avant, with a white tank top, tie-dye wrist bands to match their partners on stage, and a white pair of jeans with a tie-dye belts and bandanas on their head. 

**(Avant comes out on stage right)**_ Ooh,__ yeah  
__ooh__, yeah…yeah_

**(Kagome comes out from stage left) **_  
I can picture_

_Us in the living room  
by the mantle piece  
and you're telling me  
you're loving me  
Put your hands on my thighs_

**(Kagome dances exotically, swinging her hips from side to side with her backup dancers as Avant stares at Kagome in silence) **

_There's nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do for you boy_

_(There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do no no no)__  
I don't care what the others say_

_(I don't care what them fellas say)__  
Now that I got you babe_

_(Now that I got you babe)__  
No one can bring me joy  
Like you girl_

_(I love to bring you joy… so much joy)__  
All the little things you do  
it's all about you boo  
_**(Avant walks behind Kagome and places his hands on her hips as she dances to signal her to quiet down the boy backup dancers do the same and Sango blushes)**

_(It's all about us boo)_

_  
__I can picture_

_Us running in the rain  
after a movie then  
we spark a flame  
Oh I love it when  
you scream my name  
Going 60 in a 30 lane  
we pull over to the parking lot_

_(Parking lot)  
In the part that's  
my favorite spot  
Doing just about anything_

_(Anything)  
We'll be going  
Till the birds sing_

_(Feel the same about you baby…ooh wee)__  
I don't care what the others say_

_(I don't care what nobody say)__  
Now that I got you babe_

_(You're my baby)  
__No one can bring me joy __(No one…)  
__Like you girl_

_(Could bring me joy like you do)__  
All the little things you do_

_(Ooh little thing)__  
It's all about you boo_

**(Avant sits on one knee and lets Kagome sit on him)**_  
__  
__I think it's 'bout time  
that I make your mine __  
_**(Kagome looks into Avant's eyes as he stares back into her eyes)**

_Oh what you're  
Saying to me boy  
Come on break it down  
__To find another like you  
Will be a lifetime__  
I think I see  
Where you're going  
Baby let it out, let it out  
__Listen to me baby  
Got something to say__  
Is it really what I think  
Don't take all day  
__Forever is what I wanna  
Give to you  
So what do you say?__  
Baby I do…_

**(Kagome looks away from Avant and to the ceiling)**

**(The two stand up and face each other while placing a hand on each other's cheek) **

_There's nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do for you boy  
I don't care what the others say  
Now that I got you babe_

**(The two lean in close enough to kiss as the back up dancers exit one by one on each side of the stage) **_  
__No one_

_No one_

_No one_

_No one_

_No one_

_No_

_No one_

_No... No one_

**(Kagome parted from Avant by dancing her way of to center right of the stage)**

_All the little things you do  
it's all about you boo_

The audience had clapped and cheered as InuYasha, Rinaka and Sango had joined Kagome on stage. "There you have it, a song from our school's very own singer… Kagome and her special guest Avant", the principal announced as the students cheered. InuYasha gave a protective yet somewhat waning glance to Avant as he caught him looking at Kagome. Avant had smiled to assure that it was all part of the act, but InuYasha still hadn't trust him and instead just nodded looking away. Kagome caught him being jealous and gave him a quick kiss before returning to wave and sign autograph's for the students. Rinaka then gave a small shriek as she saw Sesshoumaru entered from backstage upon congratulating Kagome. To say she was excited was the understatement, as she jumped onto Sesshoumaru and somehow he expected that as he held her with her legs wrapped around him. The principal cleared his throat as Sango looked away.

Rinaka unwind her legs from Sesshoumaru but he still held her up in the air as he kissed her cheek. "Fluffy, I didn't know you were coming", Rinaka said kissing his forehead before she was let down to her normal height underneath his chin. "Glad to know that you're happy to see me Rin. But seriously I was just checking up on one of the dancers that was partnered with San", he said looking over to the now blushing Sango. "Oh, him, yeah Miro was a great partner", she muttered. "Well you better get used to him because he's finishing his schooling here", InuYasha said letting go of Kagome's hand only to latch onto her waist. "You know him?", Kagome asked. "Me, Miro, Rin and Sessh used to hang out back in the old days before Miro became obsessed with dancing", InuYasha said thinking back to old times.

"But I only became obsessed with dancing to enlighten the pretty girls who wanted to learn", Miroku said finally butting in. "Speak of the devil", Rinaka said as the young man still in his stage clothing went to high five his friends. "Good to see you again, Sessh", he said not taking his eyes off of Sango. Sango blushed under his gaze and almost fell head over heels with him when he walked up to her and kiss her fingertips… but that all ended as soon as he open his mouth. "Would you do me the pleasure of bearing my children?", he said before rubbing her butt and being beaten to the floor. Everyone laughed at his actions as Sango stormed away. "And so his trademark line actually begins", InuYasha said through his laughing fits. "_The nerve of that guy, who do he think he is touching me that way_", Sango thought as she looked at the man now shaking off her pounding. Miroku just smirked at her as she blushed when their eyes caught again. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked with the other three of the stage and out to their cars for a dinner celebration whiles those two helped each other out.

* * *

A/N: This was fun to write so it should be fun to read, right? Well at least I hoped… r/r! 


	6. When Dreams Turn Sour

_**A/N:**_ Sorry Bout the long wait folks… how bout them comments… you know I want them so leave some for me!

_**When Dreams Turn Sour**_

About another year have passed since Kagome's high school appearance/ debut. She spent her birthday with her friends before being whisked away into the fame light. Kagome had become really famous around the United States and has been promoting her CD which was currently on a cross country tour. She gained a lot of publicity, fame, and endorsements. With that she had also gain a lot of paparazzi and smashing sites after her. But she went on and rolled with the punches. The only thing is that her new celebrity life had pulled her away from her personal life. InuYasha was force to focus on his writing career while Kagome was gone. And as for Sango, she worked on her dancing, and Rinaka worked on her relationship with Sesshoumaru. The four hardly found time for each other, but always stayed loving one another. Finally, Kagome manages to break away from her celebrity life to surprise InuYasha at one of his poetry readings.

"She looked into the mirror

This woman that's down and out.

She's dying inside;

And she knew this is not what love is about.

Yet she stayed around

And she didn't want to be this woman the second time around,

She's was waking up screaming,

No longer believing that she's going to be around.

Yet repeatedly she cried,

And repeatedly he lied,

And repeatedly she tried,

But she doesn't know why.

And repeated she died,

And repeatedly she hides,

Until one day she didn't survive

A lost soul and a lost mind,

This was her sacrifice for love."

"Thank you", he said as the audience had snapped their fingers. He left the stage and ended the show. Later on in his hotel dressing room, sitting on a spinning chair, he glances at a picture of Kagome and then the clock on the wall. "_Dammit, I forgot to call her. Let's hope she'll still pick up and isn't too mad or too busy_", he thought. There was a knock on the door and a ruff voice said, "Room service…are you busy?" "Nah, come in", he replied looking into the draw on the dresser for his phone book. He hopes that Kagome hasn't changed her phone number again. He knew she was just protecting herself but it was still a hassle to get a hold of her. He heard the door lock and glance at the mirror seeing the person wearing a black hoodie, ripped jeans, and blue flip flops begin pulling down the window shades.

He was about to reach for the phone and call security when the person ran to cover his eyes. With one hand blocking his eyes, the person removes the hood, walks around the chair and sits on his lap to kiss him. InuYasha smiles and removes the hand of the person. "Why hadn't you told me that you were in town?" he asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise", Kagome replied. He then stood up and lifts her up onto the dressing room table. He glances at the locked door and closed window shades. "Paparazzi outside?" "Yeah, and I thought we needed some time alone, it has been so long since we…" she shot back before kissing him again. He removed her hoodie before attacking the neck he knew so well. He was pleased with the tight red blouse she wore, as her hair was braided back into one long maroon redden ponytail from the die job she had gotten. Moments passed and her arms started to drape around his shoulders. He then takes a small peek at her breast and kisses them slowly with a sexy smirk. She then stops him and buttoned up her blouse. "We need to go some place else", she said getting down from the dresser. "There's a marvelous resort near hear, I have another hoodie and there's a secret exit", he said as she took the keys from his back pocket and grab the sweater he spoke of.

* * *

They manage to get to the resort unseen, and decided to meet each other in the private hot tub. InuYasha waits inside with only his swim trunks and two wine glasses with a bottle of champagne. Kagome finally comes out the hotel room wearing a string bikini and a wrap skirt. "You look amazing", he said as she took off the wrap skirt and step into the hot tub. "I only do it for you", she said swimming over to kiss him. She began to loosen her bra as he took a quick shot of his glass. He then stared at her breast for a minute. "Did you get them bigger?" he asked while she gave him a miniature lap dance. "What's bigger?" she asked as she places her breast in his face. He then stops her and held her body away from him. "You boobs, they seemed to have gotten bigger", he shot back. "Oh…no, they just finished blooming", she said giggling. "They weren't fully grown before?" he joked. "I guess not… I can always have them reduced if you like", she teased. "Nah, the more the merrier", he said kissing her again. The two finally fell into the bubbling water, and experienced a new type of orgasm.

* * *

Kagome had awoke on top of InuYasha in a luxurious hotel suite. She smiled at his peaceful face and got up to make breakfast, wearing only a pink robe. She then sees her pants vibrating and figures that it was her cell phone. She sees that it's her currently new agent and answers it. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked annoyed. "Okay you have a photo shoot at 12:00 and an interview with Teen Vogue magazine at 2:00. Sorry… forgot to tell you last night, but you were in such a hurry to take a break", Sesshoumaru said in a stoic voice. "It's okay Sesshoumaru", she replies. Kagome then glances at the clock and her mood changed. "Sessh it's 9:30!" she complained. "Then I guess someone better hurry. This is what happens when youngsters become caught up in the stars… they forget about their eld…" he began saying before Kagome hanged up her phone. After finishing making breakfast she went over to InuYasha and kisses him to wake him up. "Hey what time is it?" he asks sitting up in bed. "10:00, now baby, starting at 12:00 I have a celebrity thing to do so we can't really spend the day together. I'm sorry", she said giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Do what you got to do", he said in a compromising voice. Kagome hands him his breakfast in bed before heading into the bathroom. She sticks her head out of the bathroom door and says, "I'll promise I'll make it up to you."

* * *

Midway through her shower, InuYasha comes in and pulls the shower door back so quickly that Kagome had jumped. "11:00", he said in a teasing voice. "Don't scare me like that", she joked. "Sorry, but you gotta get ready", he shot back. Kagome takes off the water and pulls him into the tub. "You're my daddy now?" she says taking off his black satin robe. "Damn right", he replied as she kisses his shoulders. "Well, daddy, why don't you come in with me?" "Kagome, this isn't the time or… never mind", he mutters as she placed her hands on his erection.

* * *

An hour later, the couple was dressed and ready to leave. "Come with me, please?" Kagome begged him. "What about the paparazzi?" "I'm willing to make a sacrifice. Besides tabloids don't really get to me", she replied. "Liar… let's go", he shot back grabbing her butt and his car keys. When they got outside there was already a limousine waiting for Kagome, with her new agent inside. "Get in, get in we're going to be late", Sesshoumaru rushed. "I'm going to be riding with Yash," she said as she climbed into the car behind the limousine. "What happened to the last three agents?" InuYasha questioned looking at his brother. "Now here I thought that my baby had loved me so much that he read every tabloid on me just to see where I was", Kagome kidded. "I do, it's just that after that article on who's your new beau I decided to not believe them so much… I shouldn't, should I?", he joked before getting a kiss from Kagome. "But seriously, why are you trusting Fluffy?" "Fluffy?", Kagome asked. "Only Rin is allowed to call me that", Sesshoumaru shouted from his car. They snickered before InuYasha replied, "Whatever you say Fluffy", earning the two a low growl from his brother. "You really want to trust Stan?", InuYasha asked for the final time. "Not compatible…stole my money, and…oh yeah, sex fiend… so your brother was the last choice. He was pretty much my agent while I was in between agents and this is easier. Sorry…", she shot back watching him roll his eyes. "Okay you two better stay behind us", Sesshoumaru said before heading into the limousine.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't resist flirting with some of Kagome's fans that waited outside for her autograph. At the same time, Kagome couldn't resist checking on InuYasha every ten seconds. "So how does it feel to be 16, a senior in high school, and one of the youngest and richest entertainers in the country?" the interviewer asked. "Well I feel it's a great honor to be considered that. I never thought I would even get that much publicity. It's all thanks to my fans." "Who is mooching off my man", Kagome mutters a bit loud to herself. "Excuse me?" the interviewer asked. "Nothing. This interview went well and I hope to do it again soon", Kagome said before giving the interviewer a hug. The minute she got outside she grabbed InuYasha and said, "I think I'm going to have to remind you why you love me so much." She then hoped into his car and told the limo driver to take the rest of the day off as she headed to the new mansion she bought.

* * *

Three hours after sleeping together, InuYasha had lain in Kagome's 8 by 5' bath tub surrounded by bubbles, strawberry scented candles and a small bath pillow that change color due to water temperature. He had fallen asleep when Kagome came wearing nothing but a bath robe. She leaned over the edge of the bath tub and softly brazed the tips of his lips. He opened his eyes and Kagome backed up. "Is there room for one more?" she said sarcastically after taking off her robe and lying on top of him. "Might as well, since you're in here", he shot back rubbing the soapy suds onto her back. The two started to make out when he rolled her over and took her on another ride.

* * *

Hours passed and we find the couple at an exclusive club with their closest friends for a graduation party since the big day was only a week away. Meaning for InuYasha, he had two single football players, Miroku, along with Sesshoumaru and as for Kagome she had Sango and Rinaka. A really tall and dark waiter came by and decided to take the order of the group of friends. Sango had then thought the waiter looked strangely familiar, and waited until he came back with the menus to ask about him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked after before the waiter could leave again. He replied in a hard Russian voice, "No. I haven't ever seen or met you before tonight." "Oh really?!" Sango questioned him. "San, leave the man alone", Kagome shot back as InuYasha guided her to his lap. "Yeah leave me alone", the waiter said before leaving with the group's order. Kagome and InuYasha started to make out again. "Knock it off you two", Rinaka joked watching Sango facial expression. "Hey we can start on that too", said Miroku as he placed his arms around the two girls he sat between.

They both made a conniving facial expression and pushed his arm off before Sesshoumaru gave him a stern look. Meanwhile the waiter grabbed what would be Kagome's drink and placed a crushed pill inside it. He then stirred the drink until the pill had dissolved. He grabbed the two trays of drinks and delivered it to the table with a twisted smile. Kagome had stopped making out with InuYasha for a second before grabbing for InuYasha's drink. But before she had even touch the glass the waiter picked up the drink and handed the one she actually had ordered to her. "Thanks", Kagome said as the waiter had backed up. "What was all that about?" Rinaka asked as she watched the waiter stare at Kagome constantly. "Probably another crazed fan, Kags", Sango joked as everyone tried to ignore the waiter's fixation.

* * *

An hour after finishing the drink, Kagome had started to sweat more and she felt more nauseous than usual. She hardly kept her eyes open. Finally InuYasha asked, "Kags, Are you okay?" Before she can respond, she started to shake and shiver before she blacked out. InuYasha told the waiter to call for help but he never came back.

Kagome had started to come to, and she saw InuYasha in a chair next to her while she lay in another hospital bed. He had fallen asleep with his head on her hand. She kissed his forehead and he had awoken. "You and this whole stardom thing have to end. Starting next week you are going to tell the public that you're retiring", he muttered as soon as his eyes were open. "Baby, stop kidding like that", Kagome said smiling. He quickly responded with a serious "I'm not" and watched her smile turn into a frown. "Yash stop. We've been down this road already." "But every time that you had came close to this stardom thing, you became more hurt", he shot back. "I WAS BORN INTO PAIN AND NOTHING WILL STOP THAT… NOT EVEN YOU!" she shouted. She had then realized what she had said but it was too late to take it back. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry, I meant nothing by what…" "Forget it. You want to choose stardom over me. Then just go. Forget the love I had for you", he said cutting her off and heading to the door. He then stop and took out a small box. "I don't want this anymore. Maybe you can keep it and oh yeah, scratch off the lie on the inside… by the way, Happy Early Birthday", he said placing the box at the side of her bed.

Kagome sat there crying while he left the room. She then opens the small box and saw that in it was a ring. She realized the mistake she had made when reading the inscription, "For my wife. For keeping her promise." Sango and Rinaka came in an hour or so later and found Kagome still crying on her bed. "I had just found out. I'm so sorry Kags. Don't worry you and Yash can still work something out to take care of the baby", Sango began immediately upon seeing Kagome. "WHAT BABY?!" Kagome asked shocked. "I saw Yash leaving here with his head down and I thought he found out from the doctors that you were pregnant and that he had told you and you got scared. Though you've only been pregnant for about a week… he should've known with his senses but you probably kept him too preoccupied… but they were positive?", she joked. Kagome had cried even harder and kept whispering to herself, "What am I gonna do?" "What is it Kags? Why are you crying? It would all work out", Rinaka asked holding Kagome's hands. "San, Rin- I had just broken up with him…he proposed and I rejected him. And if the press finds out that I'm an unwed teenage mother, it's over for good", Kagome said screaming into a pillow. Sango then rubs her back while Rinaka comforts her by saying, "Then, we'll keep this baby a secret. Put the kid up for a silent adoption. You'll forget about InuYasha and if your agent is wise he would keep you hidden from the public for the next year."

* * *

It came time for high school graduation. Kagome had made many songs that were released that week, about heartbreak. She had a goodbye performance at her graduation. On stage she glanced at the crowd while singing one of these heartbreaking/goodbye songs, and saw InuYasha. She began to cry but had kept on singing, this time a lot louder. At the end of her performance she noticed that he too was crying. She decided to leave early by making up a fake excuse to get her out of the rest of the ceremony with her diploma. "_At least one chapter of my life is over and done_", she thought as she jump into the car and rush to her old home to clear out her things.

* * *

A/N: srry had to break the happiness up! R/R 


	7. Reinstalling Love Ships

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the extremely long wait… here's three new chapters spawned from my brain that I spent some time working on… I hope this pays it off- hey give me a break and get me some more reviews- recommend my story! Aight on with this drabble… warning LIME… Songs used: "Skin" Alex Johnson, "We Can't Be Friends" RL ft Deborah Cox, "Talking To Me" Amerie

_We left off with Kagome heading down the road of a young single teenage mother to be, just when she had begun being successful artist. She had broken up with InuYasha after a eighteen month relationship and moved out of her foster parents' home and into a luxurious mansion hidden away from the rest of the world. Sadly she lost contact with her foster parents but it wasn't like she had any real connection with them to begin with. Sango, her agent, Sesshoumaru; and Rinaka still visit her while she tries to hide from the public eye. It has been almost a year since the graduation and the last time she saw InuYasha. InuYasha moved on from Kagome… so he says, and is now working his way to a degree in writing. He has a part time job as an assistant for news anchors and reporters. Sango is working on a degree in dancing/performing arts and is working part time as an assistant to a dance teacher. Rinaka is currently married to Sesshoumaru and visits Kagome everyday, seeing as her husband doesn't want her to work for the time. Sesshoumaru tries his hardest to keep the media away from Kagome's home and hires massive private security to keep watch over the large area. Kagome has been dealing with the pregnancy and working with a private adoption agency that she herself was in when she was in Phili. Nine months have indeed pass, it's now a cold stormy night, February 26__th_

* * *

Sango sits to one side of Kagome while Rinaka sits to the other on Kagome's bed. Kagome holds her daughter close to her heart as the baby smiles and tries to grab onto the necklace her mother worn. Sango looks over to Sesshoumaru as he tries to figure out a way to get her into a hospital without anyone knowing. Rinaka was busy watching over the child as Kagome cooed with the baby before the baby fell asleep. The baby was born with a pasty white complexion, silver hair with steaks by where a bang would grow in, silver ears matted down on her head, golden eyes, and her nose. "What are you going to name her?" Rinaka asked breaking the eerie silence. "Linukai Gin Takahashi", she whispered. Sango and Rinaka looked at each other in shock as they listen to the last name given to the child. "I understand that InuYasha is the father but you don't have to give her his last name", Sango said watching Kagome place the baby down in the bed. "I gave her the name of the people who affected my life and as much as I regret it, I wouldn't be here without InuYasha. Besides she has his eyes, his hair, his ears… and it's a tag she can't escape from", she replied. 

"Wait, Gin was your mother's name but who's Linukai?" Rinaka questioned when she saw that Sesshoumaru had left the room to get a van. "It was the name of the woman who took her to the orphanage… the same woman who survived on the plane that hadn't crash with Kagome. She had offered Kagome the chance to stay with her in her brothers home but Kagome chose to instead fight with the hardships of life", Sango explained. "But remember Kags, that baby is going to be put up for adoption", Rinaka nodded after seeing that Kagome was leaning over the child in the bed. "I know, but I don't know if I can. I mean she's just so adorable and I—", Kagome began. "Now Kags we've been through this", Sango said pulling Kagome away from the child's face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru manages to get Kagome out of the house and into a private hospital bed under the new name of Deborah Cox. A week has pass since her hospital stay. With her, the private adoption agency had come to keep an eye on the mother and the child to make sure that she doesn't have any last decisions. Kagome decided to give the child away but only if the child would be under special care. Tonight was the last night she would ever see her daughter before heading out into the public eye and into the studio again. 

"I love you so much and I don't want you to ever forget that", she begun kissing the baby's fingers. "But you're probably thinking…if I love you so much why am I giving you away? You'll understand someday but I'm going to come back to get you if you're not adopted by then and if you are I'll fight to get you back. You're MY baby… and no one can take you away from me", she whispered to the child that was now crying. Kagome rocked the baby gently before placing her back down in the hospital crib. She takes out the locket her mother had given her and places it around the baby's neck. "If you ever have doubts or need to find me start with this", she said before kissing the baby's forehead. Kagome smiled at the silent child that cooed at every word she uttered. She decided to sing the child a lullaby that her mother had told her to get through the hiding period in Hiroshima.

**(Kagome rocks Linukai back and forth as she hums the beginning tune)**

_I drift away to a place__  
another kind of life__  
Take away the pain__  
I create my paradise___

Everything I've held_  
has hit the wall__  
What used to be yours__  
Isn't yours at all__…__  
_

**(Kagome sighs before continuing)**_  
Falling apart,_

_And all that I'm asking__…__  
Is it a crime,_

_Am I overreacting__…___

Oh_…_

_He's under my skin__…__  
Just give me something to get rid of him__…__  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive__…__  
Another little white lie__…__  
_

**(As Linukai yawns, Kagome lets a tear leave her eyes)**_  
So what you had didn't fit__  
among the pretty things__  
Never fear, never fear__  
I now know where you've been___

Braids have been un-tied_  
as ribbons fall away__  
Leave the consequence__  
but my tears you'll taste__…__  
_**(Kagome wipes away a tear that has touched Linukai's forehead)**

_  
Falling apart_

_And all that I question__  
Is this a dream_

_Or is this my lesson__…_

Oh…, 

_He's under my skin__…__  
Just give me something to get rid of him__…__  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive__…__  
Another little white lie__…__  
_

**(Linukai begins to whimper, but Kagome rocks her a little more as she pulls a stray hair away from Linukai's face)**_  
I don't believe_

_I'll be alright__  
I don't believe_

_I'll be OK__  
I don't believe__…_

_How you've thrown me… away__…_

**(Kagome begins shouting at the child)**_  
I do believe_

_You didn't try__  
I do blame you_

_For every lie__…__  
when I look in your eyes__…_

_I don't see… mine_ _…__  
_**(Kagome stops screaming at the child and just looks at her before singing her lullaby again)**

_  
Oh__…_

_He's under my skin__…__  
Just give me something to get rid of him__…__  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive__…__  
Another little white lie__…___

Oh_…_

_My permission to sin__…__  
you might have started my reckoning__…__  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive__…_

**(Kagome quiets down as she sees that Linukai is asleep) **  
_another little white lie__…_

A week later, after the child has been deemed healthy and taken out of the hospital, Kagome checked out herself and decided to keep the name of Deborah for showbiz. She looks back into the crib that her daughter had once lay in and cried on her way out of the hospital….

* * *

Three years have passed since that day. It was the spring of 2008, Sango and Rinaka went back to talking to InuYasha once they saw that Kagome didn't really mind, as the ex's started talking again but with few words. Sango has attained the degree in dancing/ performance arts and now has a personal dance studio where she herself teaches famous stars new moves she created. She has work with Kagome many times and for free, seeing that they were practically sisters. Rinaka is now a house wife who co-owns with Sesshoumaru her own modeling agency all the while being a mother to a set of twins, both about 2, and a third child on its way. Sesshoumaru promotes Kagome's temporary stage name as Deborah and has her creating many tracks to debut again with. InuYasha has attained the degree in media/ writing and currently is working as a news reporter for a local magazine he created. He is engage to an ex-model going by the name of Kikyo Momosan and is working on helping her promote her new music career. Kagome is now seeing another artist who works with her on her next album. His name is Kougisa Jikai Wolfai but he goes by the name of Kouga. She has told him of her past with InuYasha (leaving out their daughter) as well as her old feelings for him and they decided that the song she had created as Kagome should be their first single comeback. They are on stage right now performing the hit in front of a bunch of fans and news press… 

**(Kouga comes out on stage first when the song begins) **_  
__to just act like__…_ w_e never were__…__  
to come around__…_ a_nd not show hurt__….__  
how dare we greet__…_ _by shaking hands__…__  
Just months ago__…_ _I was your man__…__was your man__…._

**(Kouga sits in a chair on stage with his head down and waits for Kagome)**

**(Kouga grabs Kagome's hands from his shoulder and pulls her in front of him)**_  
__I tried to think of you__…_ a_s just another love__…_ _(Another love)_ _….__  
__in my past__…_ _(In my past)__…_

_That didn't last__….__  
But it's not that simple__…__, baby__…_

**(The two stare into each other's eyes as they touch foreheads)**_  
__You may_ _…__see me__…__staring__…__  
or catch me_ _…__in a daze__…__  
May see__…__me hang__…__my head__…__  
When you come my way__….__  
don't get__…__too close__…__to me__…__  
and expect me to behave_ _….__  
__  
__I might__…__just steal__…__a kiss__…_

_If you come__…__near my face__…__  
what I'm trying__…__to say__…_

_aaaaaayyyyy..._

**(The two hold that note and lean in close enough to kiss each other)**

_We_ _…__can't be friends_ _…__  
__(Can you look me in the eyes_ _…__and honestly say you don't love me?)_

_We__…__can't__…__be friends_ _…__  
__(Deborah you know__…_ _  
__(I know__…_

_We__…__can't__…__be friends__…__  
__(I'll never_ _…__ever__… find another love like you…__oh no)_

_We_ _…__can't_ _…__be friends_ _…__  
__I love you too much baby__…__  
__I love you too much, oh__…_

**(Kouga plants a soft kiss on Kagome's lips)**_  
__We__…__can't__…__be friends__…_

_I'm still in love__…__  
__with you__…__  
__with you__…__  
__I am__…__  
__still in love__…__  
__still in love__…__  
__you didn't have to leave__…__  
__with you__…_

**(The two kiss each other again but this time didn't break until the audience started to whoop and holler and the press was taking pictures)**

Kagome looks out into the crowd and catches the face of InuYasha before frowning. Kouga looks away from the cameras to see what his girlfriend was staring at. He caught the same sight as she. "Want me to handle it?", he whispered into her ears. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No…I forgot that we had a one on one interview for his magazine later", she said before kissing him and ignoring the expression on InuYasha's face. "I don't know why you agreed to such an interview… knowing your past with him. We could just forget this entire interview and let his magazine fall", he replied with a worry sense in his eyes. "Then he would make it sound I was so petty and childish and still into him. I want to show him that I'm not the same Kags he knew of", she shot back before getting off of his lap. "I'll let you handle these guys out here while I'll start off", she told him while signaling InuYasha that she was ready.

* * *

After leaving the promotional meeting, Kagome changes into a simple little lilac with pink and white lilies kimono and a pair of shorts to meet with InuYasha, finalizing the look with a pair of specks. She then meets InuYasha as scheduled at a nearby yet secluded country house. Once getting pass security he rung her doorbell. "Kagome, it's been a long time and you looking beautiful as ever", he said once the door opened, staring at the red headed woman in front of him. "Keep the flatteries to yourself Mr. Takahashi", Kagome said closing the door and placing her hands on her hips. "Ooh… when did we become so icy?" "When you became so saddity and we stop going out with each other", she shot back showing him to the couch. "Okay, but I prefer if you call me InuYasha, Mr. Takahashi is my father." "_Damn she still got that mouth and those curves_", he thought looking at her butt. "I think I'll stick to Mr. Takahashi unless you want this interview to end", she shot back glaring at his attempted charm. "Okay, didn't mean to get on your diva side", he joked before placing the tape recorder down on the table and putting down his jacket. "What can I get you?" "Some answers"; he smirked, taking out a note pad. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. "_When did he become so suave and so charming? I think I like this new Yash_", she thought. He wore a suave and chic completely black suit that stand out against the silver braid that held his hair down and made the little white ears stand out. "So when did you start wearing specs?", he asked looking up at the glasses that dull the beauty of her sapphire eyes. "_Damn, those eyes just become more enticing with age_", he thought looking through the lenses. "After going out with you, I got them to see how ugly you can really be…now can we get to serious questions now?", Kagome shot back turning the tape recorder on while jamming the record button. He looked at her and leaned over to turn off the tape recorder before placing it in his pocket. "Okay, Kags what's with the attitude?" "Attitude? What attitude? I don't have an attitude", she responded quickly. "Yes you do. Did I offend you?" "Yes… you came in here, so different, so high class, with no memory of our past… as if it never happened", she admitted. "Kags…I don't want to dwell on old emotions." Kagome begins singing the song on her heart….

**(Kagome touches InuYasha's hands while humming)**

_Funny how it's hard to find the words…__Sometimes you know…  
Wishin we could read minds…Don't wanna let our feelings show…  
So even if you say you don't understand…  
I'm willing to give as much time as I can…  
Every time our eyes meet…_

**(InuYasha looks into Kagome's eyes)**_  
Ev…ery time our… eyes meet…  
Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (talkin to me)  
Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me  
Just ain't… no need for words to speak… (Oh)  
Cause every TOUCH,  
Be talkin talkin talkin to me (BETWEEN US)  
be talkin talkin talkin to me (Talkin to me)_

_  
_**(Kagome backs away from InuYasha trying to control her heartbeat)**_  
Your always …actin so composed and cool…  
never got to many words for me… (To many words…)  
You always turn your head…_

_And make sure I see… (Just to make sure…)  
Baby… ain't nothin' wrong …with the love…  
That you and I dream of…  
So sweet…  
Your eyes can say more… than your lips can speak…_

_  
My friends say… that they just can't see… (They just can't see…)  
How a love unspoken… can be so deep… (Can be so deep…)  
And every time… that you look my way…I see…  
What your heart… wants to say to me …  
_**(InuYasha walks up to Kagome and touches her shoulder)**

_  
Ev…ery time our… eyes meet… (Oh… yeah)  
Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (Talkin to me…)  
Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me  
Just ain't… no need for words to speak… (Ain't no need for words…)  
Cause every TOUCH (BETWEEN US)  
be talkin talkin talkin to me (no no no no no)  
be talkin talkin talkin to me  
_

**(Kagome turns to face InuYasha but avoids looking up at him)**_  
Ev…ery time our… eyes meet … (My eyes meet your… meet yours…)  
Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me  
Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (To me)  
Just ain't… no need for words to speak…  
Cause every TOUCH (BETWEEN US)  
be talkin talkin talkin to me (Every touch you give is like your talkin to me)  
be talkin talkin talkin to me  
_

**(InuYasha lifts up Kagome's chin so she can look at him)**_  
oh… yeah yeah …oh  
Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me  
oh… whoa… yeah  
talkin talkin talkin talkin to me  
_

**(Kagome pulls herself away from InuYasha's gaze and walks to the door)**_  
Ev…ery time our… eyes meet… (Every time…)  
Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me  
Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (oh yeah… oh)  
Just ain't… no need for words to speak…  
Cause every TOUCH (BETWEEN US) (I hear you baby callin me… just ain't no need  
for words)  
be talkin talkin talkin to me  
be talkin talkin talkin to me  
_

**(InuYasha follows Kagome and makes her place her back towards the door)**_  
No need for words…  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…  
yeah yeah… yeah  
oh oh…_

**(InuYasha kisses Kagome's forehead)**

Kagome looked at the InuYasha in shock. She then looks at the time before letting out the breath she has been holding to avoid kissing him. "I'm not feeling well Yash", she said with her hand hovering over the door knob. "So now I'm not Mr. Takahashi?" "Yash, I think we should complete or start this interview later", she said about the turn the door knob. In an instant he locked her against the door, reaching behind her and holding her hand away from the knob. "Just admit it, Kags", he whispered into her ear. "Admit what?", she trembled. "Admit that you're still in love with me", he said looking into her eyes. Kagome looked away from those deep golden pools and started to blush. "Yash…", she whispered before she felt his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and took a step away from the door before letting his arms wrap around her body. "_Oh my god…I can't believe I'm doing this…but…his kiss has grown even more alluring over the years_", she thought as she deepened their kiss and removing his shades. His hands slid up to cup her face and removed her glasses in response. She in turn held onto his shirt and started to pull it out from being tucked into his black slacks. She felt him quiver at the touch her soft small hands on his well defined abs. His hands slid down to hers, pulling away before she can do any more damage. She felt his palms cup her cheek and nearly moaned into his kiss. He stops kissing her to look into her eyes again. "_God…how I miss the way she could just make me loose control… she tastes so good, so welcoming, so warm…why did I ever leave you again?_", he thought as she broke their kiss and stared into his eyes.

The two were going to lean in for another kiss when they heard the keys in the door. Quickly the two placed on back their spectacles, made themselves presentable, and race to take a seat in the chairs facing opposite each other. When the door opened, Kouga comes in and places down his keys before locking the door. Kouga wore a black sweater, with matching jeans, and sneakers. His straight near black hair was slicked back, put into a low ponytail, with a few strands hanging off of his face. He looks at the flustered expression on Kagome's face and the cool, suave expression on InuYasha's before walking over to massage Kagome's shoulder. "Is the interview this intense?", he joked when he felt how tense Kagome's upper body seemed to be. "No it really haven't started, we chose to wait for you. Now if you will take your seat Mr. Wolfai", InuYasha began indicating the seat next to Kagome that Kouga was to take. InuYasha takes out the tape recorder and realizes that it has been on the entire time. He gulps and pretends that the tape recorder is damage before trying to record again.

* * *

In the interview, Kagome explained her temporary stage name and her current relationship with Kouga. Kouga tells of their past and his own past and future music plans. The interview was finally over late at night. InuYasha turns off the tape recorder and smiles as he says his goodbyes. "_Damn it, how could I've been so stupid to let something like that happen_", he thought as he exited the estate. After he left, Kagome jumps into Kouga's arms as he carry her off to their room. "Kouga… I think that interview went well", she said placing her head on his shoulders. "Yeah, but why were you so tense when I came in the room?" "_I just had been cheating on you that's why. And the person I cheated with is such a better kisser_", Kagome thought but instead she said, "I just wanted to rip him apart. He still knows how to get on my nerves." Kouga grips Kagome's body tighter and whispers into her ear, "It's my job to unravel those nerves." Kagome stays completely silent as she smiles at the man she's supposed to be in love with. "You smell a lot like him", he questioned. "Oh, we had a little hands on combat if you know what I mean", Kagome lied. "WHAT?!", Kouga shouted holding her body closer. "I'm fine, I ended up beating the stupid hanyou…", she commented. 

Once they reach their room, Kagome jumps off of Kouga and into the bed before he could attempt to remove her clothes. He ignores the gesture and walked over to her to give her kiss. Kagome accepted the kiss and allows him to remove her kimono but stops him when she felt his hands start to roam into forbidden area. "Kougisa, I told you…" she began. "I know, I was just hoping that tonight was the night for us", he said lying in the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her body. "Sorry babe. But I'm still healing so you going to have to wait a bit longer", she replied kissing his shoulders. "_You're not going to say that when I do what I want to do…hopefully soon_", he thought before giving her a kiss goodnight and turning off the light.

* * *

InuYasha returns home to his fiancée and quickly wraps his arms around her. Kikyo jumps up so that she is straddling his hips and continues to make out with him as he takes her to their bedroom. "_I gotta get that woman off my mind…and what better way to do that than fucking my wifey_", he thought as he threw Kikyo on the bed and proceeded to make his fantasies fulfill… at least half way.

* * *

A/N: Kikyo lovers beware… this story certainly doesn't give her any sort of well bred image! Read and Review! 


	8. Read Between The Lines

A/N; I don't Own InuYasha or the songs used in here but I do own my own imagination! Final update of the trilogy of chapters until next time... Songs Used: "Emotional Rollercoaster" Vivian Green, "Gotta Go" Vivian Green

_**Read Between Lines**_

A week has passed since the interview and InuYasha finally gets a chance to listen to the tapes before he starts writing in his magazine. He gets up bright and early to head over to his personal studio and play the tape. Leaving a kiss on his fiancée's forehead; he gets dress in a suit and leaves her a small breakfast.

* * *

He cursed himself when he found that the tapes hadn't fully recorded over his personal conversation with Kagome. In fact, they barely recorded over anything at all. So he thought to do the interview over again and to discard the defective tapes immediately. But he couldn't really part with the sound of Kagome's voice so he hid the tapes in his office desk. "_In case I forget to ask anything there… that's here_", he lied to himself. This time the interview was scheduled to take place at a country club and his fiancée would be able to attend.

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning when Kagome and Kouga met up at the country club with InuYasha and Kikyo. The moment Kagome and Kouga showed up, they really stuck out like sore thumbs wearing normal street clothing. Kouga wearing a grey jacket over an orange t-shirt with grey basketball shorts and white sneakers, had his hair slick back as usual- in a high ponytail, with his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome wore a small denim jacket, with a burgundy tank top, and a matching denim miniskirt, ending right above her knees, and flats. Her redden hair was left out and hung around her mid-lower back, hiding Kouga's arm for a moment. Kikyo disapproved but InuYasha liked the way Kagome looked. Kikyo and InuYasha wore matching white tennis suits. Kikyo having a short jumper dress with pink straps, ending an inch or two underneath her butt, and matching pink socks with her white sneakers. Her chocolate layered hair was placed into a tight bun to keep it off her creamy skin tone. InuYasha wore a white t-shirt with white shorts and white sneakers and socks that made his silver mane brushed into a ponytail stand out against his cute furry ears. Anyway the two couples stood outside a geisha after witnessing InuYasha and Kikyo playing tennis.

"So… Deborah, InuYasha told me that you two had once had an affair while in high school. I hope there's no hard feelings for me stealing him away from you soon after you two ended", Kikyo bluntly said. "Of course not… being an artist, experiencing new things in my life is good for my career", Kagome replied in a mocking blunt voice. Kouga and InuYasha snickered at the opinion while Kikyo felt hardly amused. "Well… I would think since your single is not the usual number one hit, that you were just hiding away your true talents or are you just afraid of competition", Kikyo shot back placing a hand on her hip. "What competition is that?", Kouga said watching a vein become visible in Kagome's temple. "Oh haven't you heard? InuYasha, darling, I would've thought you have told them", Kikyo said hitting InuYasha's arm. "Well, I didn't get around to it and I didn't feel it was something needed in our interview", he replied with a nervous chuckle. "Well why are you hiding something like this?", Kikyo asked ignoring his gesture. "Yeah what are you exactly hiding?", Kagome shot back with an attitude.

"Kikyo is thinking about pursuing a music career after this entire model thing has been accomplished", he admitted seeing he was cornered. "Wow they just let anyone in the music business these days", Kagome muttered loud enough for Kikyo to hear. "The same can be said for a one hit wonder like yourself", Kikyo shot back now being held back from scratching out Kagome's face. "I PUT OUT MORE HITS THAN ONE MISSY… IF YOU HADN'T NOTICE, DEBORAH IS MY STAGE NAME, I PLACED OUT MANY HITS AS KAGOME AND DEBORAH IS JUST A TEMPORARY PHASE!" Kagome shouted. "Oh you're that young slut that went out of the public eye for over a year?", Kikyo teased.

Kouga was now holding Kagome back before she could do any damage to the young model. Kikyo laughs as Kagome was picked up in the air kicking and screaming in an attempt to kick her. "_I'm gonna rip that fucking face of yours off!_", Kagome thought as she was finally place down. "Well at least I have a good voice to sing with. NOT SOME HIGH SNOOTY VOCALS THAT COULD PROBABLY WAKE THE DEAD!", Kagome shouted as she watches Kikyo go from laughing to growling. "Okay, let's have a performance contest. The winner has bragging rights and could gloat as much as she wants. The loser has to give up this singing career", Kouga proposed. Kagome looked at her boyfriend in shock and watch as InuYasha agreed to do such. "There is a stage near here and we can let the public judge", InuYasha said pulling Kikyo and Kagome outside the club with Kouga right behind. Once outside, a crowd gathered to see the two famous people go at it. Kagome went first.

**(Kagome came out on stage and started singing without a mic)**

_Last night I cried…,_

_Tossed and turned…,_

_Woke up with dry eyes…._

_My mind was racing…,_

_Feet were pacing…,_

_Lord help me please,_

_Tell me what I have gotten into._

**(Kagome puts the mic to her mouth and continues but whispers)**

_Ran my 3 miles… ,_

_To clear my mind…,_

_It always helps me out…._

_It's my therapy… ,_

_When I'm losing it …,_

_Which is usually…._

**(Kagome starts swinging her hips to the crowds swaying)**_  
I'm on an emotional… rollercoaster…,_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy…,_

_Loving you… was never good for me…,_

_But I can't get off…._

_Emotional… rollercoaster…,_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy…,_

_Loving you… was never good for me…,_

_But I can't get off….  
_

_  
Yesterday…,_

_I told myself…_

_I was gonna be okay…._

_Gonna start a new day… ,_

_Be truly happy…,_

_I was gonna take control of me…._

**(Kagome stops swinging her hips and makes eye contact with Kouga and starts to project her voice)**

_But eventually,_

_Reality hit me…,_

_Mentally,_

_Physically,_

_Emotionally…,_

_And I opened my eyes…,_

_And realized…,_

_That I was still being taken_

_For a constant ride on you're...  
_

**(Kagome stops looking at Kouga and begins dancing while looking at InuYasha)**_  
I'm on an emotional… rollercoaster… (Oh …baby…),_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy… (It was never healthy for me…),_

_Loving you… was never good for me… (Oh but I can't get…),_

_But I can't get off…._

_Emotional… rollercoaster… (You got me going up and down oh…),_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy…,_

_Loving you… was never good for me… (Never good for me…),_

_But I can't get off….  
_

**(Kagome stops moving and looks up to the sky as the crowd begin to sway and throw their hands in the air)**_  
So tired of you… making love to me…,_

_Then disappearing… so suddenly…,_

_Up and down it goes…._

_And I'm so tired of you… pacifying me…_

_With promises you know… that you'll never keep…,_

_Round and round it goes…._

_I am on a…_

**(Kagome looks away from the sky and begins dancing with the crowd again)**

_Emotional… rollercoaster…,_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy …(ain't nothing healthy bout it babe… ain't nothing healthy bout it babe… oooh…),_

_Loving you …was never good for me…,_

_But I can't get off…._

_Emotional… rollercoaster…,_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy…,_

_Loving you …was never good for me…,_

_But I can't get off…._

**(Kagome removes the mic from her lips again and stops dancing to bob her head with the crowd)**_  
I'm on an emotional… rollercoaster…,_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy…,_

_Loving you …was never good for me…,_

_But I can't get off…._

_Emotional… rollercoaster…,_

_Loving you… ain't nothing healthy…,_

_Loving you… was never good for me…,_

_But I can't get off…._

"_Damn, she still sounds as good as ever… even better_", InuYasha thought as he looked over to his over confident fiancée. "_There you go baby, you show them who rules this game_", Kouga thought, expected nothing less from his girlfriend. "Okay your turn", Kagome said handing the mic over to Kikyo. Kikyo grab the mic and got up on stage as the audience stop their cheering and quiet down.

**(Kikyo places the mic to her mouth after dancing a bit on stage)**

_Couldn't have given you more.  
I tried to love you_

_Like you loved me.  
Maybe for wrong reasons..._

_Maybe.  
At first it was beautiful.  
Every girl has a fairytale.  
But then you wake up and see  
it's not all it's cracked up to be._

**(Kikyo turns to one audience member and point to them)**_  
It turned into_

_Screaming days and solo nights.  
Just wasn't right (yeah...)  
I didn't really wanna see you,  
was happy when you were leaving yeah...  
I liked how it felt_

_When I was by myself.  
And that's the way I wanna be,  
so please,_

_Don't beg and plead,  
just let it be.  
Just let it be...  
_

**(Kikyo starts to bob her head to the slow song as the audience member leave from being uncomfortable)**_  
I gotta go._

_I gotta leave.  
So please don't make_

_It hard for me.  
I've gave enough_

_I'm tired of love,  
I gotta let it go..._

_I gotta go._

_I gotta leave.  
__So please don't make_

_It hard for me.  
I've gave enough_

_I'm tired of love,  
I gotta let it go...  
_

**(Kikyo stops shaking her head and starts to swing her hips)**_  
Couldn't have given you more,  
gave you everything.  
There wasn't_

_Anything that_

_You were denied (yeah).  
But you should never give it all...  
'cause sometimes_

_There's nothing left  
but bitterness and regret,  
and it just ain't worth it.  
_

**(Kikyo looks over to InuYasha, then Kouga, then Kagome)**_  
'Cause then there's_

_The sudden change  
Out of nowhere,_

_I gotta leave.  
So please don't make_

_It hard for me._

_(Hard for me now)  
I've gave enough,_

_I'm tired of love,  
I gotta let it go..._

_(Gotta let it go)_

_I gotta go. (Oo)_

_I gotta leave.  
So please don't make_

_It hard for me._

_(Don't make it hard for me)  
I've gave enough_

_I'm tired of love,  
I gotta let it go...  
_

**(Kikyo looks up to the sky and start shouting into the mic)**_  
Now I take the blame  
for trying to stay_

_And work it out.  
Shoulda left_

_Before it got complicated,  
Shoulda left_

**(Kikyo looks back into the crowd and shouts as them)**_  
I gotta go._

_I gotta leave.  
So please don't make_

_It hard for me._

_(Please don't make it hard…)  
I've gave enough,_

_I'm tired of love,_

_(Hard for me…no)  
I gotta let it go... (Hey…)_

_I gotta go. (I'm so tired)_

_I gotta leave.  
(I'm gotta go) So please don't make (eee)_

_It hard for me.  
I've gave enough_

_I'm tired of love, (Tired of love)  
I gotta let it go... (Tired of love…)_

_I gotta go._

_I gotta leave.  
So please don't make_

_It hard for me.  
(I'm tired)I've gave enough_

_(I'm tired) I'm tired of love,  
(I'm tired of love oh…) I gotta let it go..._

**(Kikyo stops singing and just speaks the last chorus)**

_I gotta go._

_I gotta leave.  
__So please don't make_

_It hard for me.  
I've gave enough_

_I'm tired of love,  
I gotta let it go..._

The audience stays quiet and a few people clap for Kikyo. InuYasha looks embarrassed at how much Kikyo smiled and teased Kagome. "A little hint, it's not always good to make the audience hate you", Kagome said showing Kikyo the audience members that were turned away from her performance. Kikyo started blushing and turned away from Kagome. "Well, I guess you are a better singer but only because you have more experience and time to perfect your range", Kikyo said turning back around and offering Kagome a hand. "Just sound like plain old defeat to me…yeah whatever you say, I just have more _**RANGE**_ and_**EXPERIENCE**_", Kagome said mocking Kikyo again. InuYasha pulled Kikyo away before she could try to hurt Kagome and told the couple he'll meet them back at the country club in an hour.

* * *

InuYasha returned with Kikyo and assured Kouga and Kagome that she would behave. After the repeat of the interview, the two couples decided to go out on a double date to a new club. So once they change clothes, the two couples met at the dance floor. Kagome wore a yellow tube top with a matching yellow mini that ended mid thigh, with matching stilettos and diamond studded jewelry for earrings and bracelets. She left her redden hair out with it being curly from wetting it. Kouga wore a dark red dress shirt with black slacks and black shoes. His hair was wet and hardened with gel. InuYasha wore a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, black slacks, and matching shoes with his golden streaked wavy hair held in place with gel. Kikyo wore a red tank top with a long black skirt that had a slit ending mid thigh, and black pointed stilettos. Her hair was left out with a black beret adored on it that made her mocha skin glowed golden. This night, the club was literally filled. There was hardly any space to dance let alone leave. The couples regardless went and party the night away. "Kags, please we gotta stop. If we dance anymore, I'll drop dead", Kouga joked as he tried to pull his girlfriend away from the dance floor. "Aww come on, you can last another song…if you do I'll give you something nice", Kagome teased pulling his hands on her shaking hips. "_Damn you girl, you have to say that when I have no more strength_", he thought before pulling his hands away. "As tempting as that sounds… I have to sit." "Okay I'm going to hang out here on my favorite floor for a while", she said placing a kiss on his chin.

Not too far off from the couple, InuYasha and Kikyo were busy dancing as well. "InuYasha please…the song is almost over and my feet are killing me in these heels", Kikyo begged her fiancé. InuYasha pulled her body close against his own as the song speeds up. Finally when the song was over, Kikyo turns around to kiss her boyfriend. "I'm going to go rest while you have a party here by yourself", she says patting his now open chest shirt. He whimpers playfully before ignoring her and walking into the dance crowd. When doing that he bumped into Kagome's butt, she was still dancing feverishly and just push closer to his groin. She turned around and jumped a bit when she notice who had graze her backside. She finally stops dancing and took her hands out of the air. "Oh Yash, sorry… I didn't know it was…I thought you were someone else", she trembled. He chuckles at her nervousness and begins to dance with her.

"I forgot how good you were a dancer", he told her over the booming music. "_And I forgot how good your body looked… it only improved over the years_", she thought as she places a hand over his chest. He quickly became aroused at the softness of her hands and the sensation she sent through him as her hands moved up and down his chest slowly as they danced. "Yeah and you've gotten better yourself", she shot back pulling him close to her body as the song slowed down. "Today brought back old memories", he whispered into his ear. "_Oh my god… I forgot how good and warm his breath felt there_", she thought as she nods her head to his chatter.

"Yash…times like this I really miss us", she replied. "Then let's go back to being friends again…to the good old days", he said to try to take his mind away from how good she smelled. "Yeah friends", she shot back pushing herself onto him not noticing he could smell her skin stronger. When he felt he couldn't take the senses no longer he grabbed her hand and caused her to look into his eyes. The two stared at each other, sapphire meeting gold, before leaning in to kiss when a stranger bumps InuYasha and instead he knocks his head into Kagome's nose. The two blushed as they realize what was about to happen. They back away from each other and watch as their dates come back to the dance floor. Kagome smiles and continues to dance like nothing happened, signaling InuYasha to do the same when she felt Kouga tap her shoulder. "I would like my girlfriend back again", he said politely to InuYasha. InuYasha smiled and walk away to reach his own fiancée waiting for him to take her home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait here's a good chapter to sigh over though… give me some feedback peoples! 


	9. Something Emerges

_**Something Emerges**_

Since that incident, Kikyo and Kouga took care to never leave their spouse alone again. It was May, 2008- a scorching summer. With that being said, a month has passed since the couples last hung out together. Kagome continues to hold herself away from Kouga, InuYasha plan for his wedding with his fiancée and the two hardly ever made contact with their busy schedule. Let's take a break from the two main characters and head into the lives of the sub-characters. Today, we're going to look at Sango's life…

* * *

Sango Aika Taikai was waking up to follow a now more than boring routine. She'll wakes up, stretches and accidentally hit her arm on her bed post (no matter how many times she tries to position herself on her queen size bed for that to not happen when she wakes, she always ends up doing it anyway), before she gets up, wash up, and get dress for the morning dance classes she was to teach. She runs downstairs her condo and turns on the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot of coffee. While the coffee brews she does her normal stretches and runs back to the kitchen to put the hot coffee into a disposable cup with some milk and sugar. She throws on a black flirty miniskirt, ending an inch or two over her behind, over her tights and a matching hooded sweatshirt with no sleeves over her black sports bra. She looks herself over in the mirror and glances at the clock on the kitchen wall to see she has another twenty minutes to spare to go and actually fix her hair.

She grabs a brush on the nearby table and fixes her messy bun into a neat one. She can hear Kagome's and Rinaka's voice nagging her to just cut her hair already if she wants to save some time in the morning. She never cut the chocolate texture mane now that it almost touched her butt. It took ages of just careless trimming and conditioning to get it to the state it is now. She laughs at the idea before slipping on a pair of flip flops and looking at the clock again. She grabs her coffee, gym bag, wallet and car keys before running out the door. "_Great, now I have five minutes to get there before I'm late again. How can I enforce my lateness rule if I'm always late myself! Ugh, who cares I'm the teacher and it's my studio to run_", Sango thought as usual as she drives her way to the studio.

* * *

Reaching the studio, Sango heart would stop at the sight of InuYasha's friend, Miroku Houshi aka Miro. The two had known each other since her and InuYasha had started dating and she secretly had a crush on him. She never vented her feelings about him; she never let him know that he was the only one that made her knees turn to jelly at the mere smile he gave her…. During high school, whenever InuYasha had stood her up, cancel their date, or was flirting with other girls; Miroku was always there to stop her from crying… to be her knight in shining armor, from far away. When he actually came to stay in high school, they flirted but never went farther. Whenever they had a chance to actually go out with each other, there was always something or someone in the way. It always seemed as if destiny had made it so those two were always separated from each other.

Sango wasn't really into that destiny stuff, but now it seems a little more than faith that she is actually seeing/ working with her biggest crush after five years of being apart due to attending different colleges. Today was a good day…

* * *

After five straight hours teaching and assisting in back to back ballet/salsa dancing classes, Sango and Miroku meet up at the dancer's lounge and talk about the usual things; work, friends, television, and occasionally gossip. "… So yeah, I think he's straight but you know what people say about guys who want to be ballet dancers", Sango concluded after the minor debate the two had. "Well that says a lot about the open-mindness of today's society. Are we still in the archaic days where guys are too macho to do the "women's work"?" Miroku shot back. "And when did you started to become all smart and articulate Mr. Ignorance", she teased. "Nah, it ain't even like that…it's just I take offence when people are saying guys can't be ballet dancers because I started with ballet dancing to be such a fluid one in hip hop", he replied showing off a couple of dance moves.

Sango scoffs before saying, "don't get all big headed, cause I've seen better dancers than you." "Oh yeah, like who?", he said stopping himself from going all out. Sango laughed at his scowling expression and causes him to smile as well. "Like moi." "If you're so great, why do you need me?", he said getting closer to her face to put emphasis on his words. Sango blushes before sputtering out, "I…I can't… d…do all of… these classes… b…by myself." He smirks at her sudden embarrassment and leans even closer to her lips. "So you're saying that you need me because only my talents can take place of yours in other classes." "_Oh my god, he's so close I can feel his breath on my lips_", Sango thought as she manages to blush even darker. "No, I'm saying that you're disposable and are only temporary person until I can figure out a way to teach by myself and keep the same income. Unless you want to prove to me that you're worth keeping here", she teased. He moved so much closer to her body that they were glued to each other's torso with foreheads touching. "Is that a challenge?", he whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Sango felt that she was going to melt in his gaze if she didn't say something fast. The two leaned in slower and braced each other for the desired kiss.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment and the two jumped back from each other as a young woman came into the room. She was a bit taller than Sango but shorter than Miroku and had a very fair skin complexion. The tight black dress she wore matched the bravado of the black stilettos she had laced with diamonds. She walked over to Miroku gave him a long lingering kiss that made Sango's blood boil. She noticed that Sango was in the room and rolled her eyes at her gaping stare. "Baby, is this woman over working you? She better not, I need my Miro to come to me and relieve my stress and he can't do that if he's overworked", she whined glaring at Sango. "Nah, it ain't even like that. Sango meet Sakura, my girlfriend. Sakura meet Sango my best friend and boss", he said straightening himself as he watched the two women exchange death grips.

"You seem like you know him well. How long have you two been going out?", Sango said trying to sound interested. "Almost three months next week, I'm surprised he never said anything about me", Sakura inquired. "Yeah, I'm surprised too. He usually tells me everything", Sango said. "_Okay, bring it on bitch. You're going down!_", she thought. "Um, Sango I'll come back after the last class and we can actually have that thing we were talking about", he said pushing Sakura outside the door and into the hallway. After he left, Sango realizes she was holding her breath and breathes. "I'm looking forward to this battle", she muttered before stretching for the next Tango class she had to teach.

* * *

Three straight hours of classes, a break, and another two hours later, brought the end of dance classes for the day. Sango rushed to meet Miroku in his studio section and bumps into some of his waltzing dancers on the way. Once she got to the door, she entered but saw no one inside. Right when she was about to turn and leave the door closes and Miroku enters the back door of the studio wearing a grin due to the tight outfit that Sango was reduced to wearing from the heat accumulated in the building. Sango wore only her short miniskirt, her black tights, ballet tights, and showed off her tone stomach with her black sports bra. Sango took this chance to give him the once over. Miroku wore a black wife beater, loose black sweatpants, with his dark wavy hair styled with gel into a spiky look flattening a bit. She gasped as he slid across the floor, causing her to drop the bag she was carrying onto the floor. He smirked at her now stoic expression as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right floor spot.

After putting on the radio and letting the music start, he stood next to the still stolid woman and begun to dance as the music began. Sango made no movement as she stared into the mirror at the dancing man. While still moving he tuned to her and said, "Are you admitting to defeat? Amazed by my skills? Or are you now a statue?" She snapped out of her zombie like stare and began to start countering his movements with ones of her own before moving in sync with him. They went on dancing three hours straight and with everything they got while sweating and sliding across the floor. By the time they took their break, Sango and Miroku both had their clothing sticking to their skin and was out of breath from trying to outdo each other.

"Damn, I didn't think you can still have all that energy after teaching so many classes and with no breaks", he said throwing her a bottle of water. "Well you're pretty good yourself… most guys usually tend to either faint or just give up after three hours with me", she joked throwing some water on him. "Oh really? Then are you saying that I'm better than average or are you finally appreciating my skills?" Sango walked up to him and stood right in front of him with their bodies pressing against each other. She watched him gulp as she thought, "_okay …I still got it_!". "I'll appreciate your skills when you can show me some balls," she shot back masked in a very seductive voice. He quickly went hard at the intentions behind the sentence before replying, "Okay but you still, never answered the question." "Neither, I never said we were done", she smirked walking away and pressing the play button again. Miroku had squeezed out his shirt before joining into step with Sango.

* * *

Half way through the dance, Miroku accidentally trips Sango when she was spinning (due to exhaustion) and Sango falls, spraining her ankle. "Oh shit, my bad…are you okay?" he says walking over to her and holding her ankle in his lap. "I think I sprained it… my classes would have to be taken over for a while. And since you cause this, you're gonna repay me", Sango sighed. "So you're really saying you approve of me and that I pass?", he said pressing onto her ankle. "Yes, now help me!", Sango said playfully hitting him. He then jumps to hug Sango and smirks when he feels her gasp. He pulls away slowly, chocolate hues meeting hazel, locking eyes with her. "_Okay, this is my chance and why am I not doing anything_?", Sango thought as her gaze drifted down onto his lips. Miroku took the hint and leaned in to kiss her.

It was the most gentle of kisses known to man. She felt the pain in her ankle disappear as he held her body against his. He then pulls away when she was starting to breathe again. Sango realized the situation she let herself get into and watches as he shots up off the ground. "Um… I didn't mean… I mean… let's get that ankle checked on", he stuttered as he bent down to lift Sango piggy back style. Before leaving the studio, he pauses long enough for Sango to reach down and grab her stuff with his and turn off the lights.

* * *

At the emergency room, Sango gets her ankle wrapped up into a small cast and smiles as Miroku waits for her to take her home. Once at the drive way of her house, he calls over to Rinaka's house to see if she can take care of Sango. He then remembered that Rinaka and her family were on vacation. He was about to call Kagome when Sango calls for help from the bathroom. He rushes into the bathroom to see her wearing only a towel. "Sorry, but I needed to know how long you were staying? Not to be rude or anything but I have a few girl friends coming over for a good weekend hangout. You know, a sleepover of thing", she said blushing really hard. "No prob, I was about to call Kags to see if she can stay with you but if she's coming over then I may not have to", he shot back taking time to grace her curves with his slight gaze. Sango realized his attention before pushing him out of the bathroom doorway and locking the door to get dress.

* * *

After getting dressed, Sango comes out into the living room wearing a white, tight camisole; blue, loose sweats; furry white slippers; and her hair loosely tied into a bun. Miroku was trying hard not to stare but couldn't take his eyes off her belly button ring and the edge of the tattoo on her right hip that looked like a butterfly, as she stretched. "_I never noticed that there before. She must take it out before going to class…. But damn that tattoo looks so damn good_", he thought. "So, I guess you're leaving. The girls would be here in another minute or so", she said ignoring his shocked expression. He nodded his head 'okay' and before he turned the knob on the door, he turns around, asking, "San, about that kiss earlier today…", he began. "I know, it was a mistake, a spur of the moment type of thing. It won't happen again", she dismissed trying to sound cheery.

"No, I was going to say I enjoyed it and was wondering if we could do that again sometime soon. Maybe now….", he replied walking up and pinning her with his glance. "But you have a girlfriend and you know how I'm with that", she said trying to back away from him but ended up at the wall. He crept closer to her face and pinned his body against her. "We broke up because I told her, I can't love her when I'm around you… I want you, Sango. Not as a friend… not as a boss… but as a girlfriend", he said touching foreheads with her and pinning her hands to the wall. "But the studio policies say that we can't do that… we can't date when we're coworkers", she breathe out. He ignored her and leaned in to kiss her again. He pressed harder and harder against her lips until his full emotions voiced. When he finally pulled away from her, she was out of breath and her lips were slightly puffed. "We can just keep it on the DL… and after work we can party", he whispered into her ear. Sango smiled at his logic and agreed with a slight nod of her head.

The door then opens and Kagome with some friends barge into the romantic scene. Sango and Miroku pull away from each other. Miroku waves goodbye to the girls before grabbing his things and leaving the house. Once the door was closed, Kagome and the rest of the girls eyed Sango mysteriously as she nervously chuckles. "We weren't interrupting anything going on between you two?", one of the girls asked in a taunting voice. Sango blushed and shook her head no. "Um, hmm… ya two were gonna get your freak on!", another one of the girls jibed. Kagome dropped off her stuff and jumped onto Sango, forcing her face first into the couch. "Okay, you gonna spill all the dirt!" Everyone laughed as Sango groaned and sat up.

* * *

_**A/N: A Fun Chapter, ne? haha- read and review!**_


	10. A Revendous With The Ex

_**WARNING: LIME...**_

_**A Rendezvous with The Ex**_

The next time we see Yash and Kags, it was a week before InuYasha's wedding, June 14th, 2008; Kagome, Rinaka, Sango, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru were invited to the wedding. The group decided to go together to the wedding and thanks to Kagome, were staying in a hotel; Rinaka, Sango, and Kagome in one room and Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku in the other room that Kagome paid for. For conveyance, InuYasha and Kikyo were also staying at the hotel but with their family and in different rooms. After attending the rehearsal dinner, the girls decided to play an old time favorite, "Truth or Dare".

* * *

"Okay, Sango; truth or dare", Rinaka asked as she jumped onto the bed she shared with Kagome. "Truth", Sango said rolling her eyes. "Oh…is the great Sango finally backing down from the extreme?", Kagome taunted. "No, but I'm not going to try to cause any trouble for now", she shot back. "Okay… where are you and Miroku now in your relationship?", Rinaka asked twirling the ends of her ruby hair. "Um… I don't know. We're friends but we kissed already and he hasn't made a move. Every time we chill together he has made the impression that we're going out and has been dropping hints that he wants to ask me out", Sango said twiddling her finger. "Then do what you do best and flirt your ass off", Kagome said pulling Sango's fingers apart. "Okay, Kags truth or dare?", Sango said stopping Kags from leaving the room. "Dare", Kagome aid leaning back against the door. Sango and Rinaka both looked at each other before giving Kagome a very wide smile. 

"Okay, we dare you to go into the bachelor's room and voice your feelings to him to see what he does", Sango said pulling Kagome away from the door. "WHAT?!" "Come on Kags, you said it yourself that you always wondered what would happen if you and InuYasha had never ended. This is your chance to see if he meant what he said last month and act on it. Get your baby's daddy and claim his heart again", Rinaka said ignoring Kagome's facial expression. "No… he's about to be married and I'm with Kouga… it wasn't meant to be… maybe it was all a mistake", Kagome said looking away to the window. "Kags, are you saying that your Linukai is a mistake? That having her in today's world was not worth all the trouble he has put you through?", Rinaka questioned. "I don't know what I'm saying", Kagome said trying to stop her tears from falling. "Yes you do. You're just too afraid that following your heart would only end up hurting you again. Kags, take a chance and if it doesn't work… just end it", Sango said rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome nodded and smiled at the two women now hugging her. Once the ladies got all their worries and sadness out, they perked up once more and started planning what Kagome should do and when she should do it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kagome was wearing really loose, off the shoulder and gracing the curves, short blue dress and matching blue stilettos. Underneath the navy blue bra, she wore a small microphone clip so her conversation with InuYasha could be heard. Sango fixed Kagome's hair and makeup so that it doesn't look like she planned the encounter before giving Kagome the directions to InuYasha's room. Once Kagome left the room, she walked to InuYasha's room and saw Kikyo leaving after giving him a goodbye kiss on his cheek. After waiting for Kikyo to get in the elevator and into her own room all the way on the other wing of the hotel, she approached InuYasha's door and knocked. 

He took a while to get to the door. "Who is it?", he said walking to the balcony and pouring himself a glass of champagne. "It's Kags, can I come in and talk?", she said trying to adjust the speaker in her microphone. He walked over to the door and smiled very wide when he saw the sight before him. Kagome returned the smile with one of her own before entering the hotel room and sitting on the edge of the balcony railing facing the door. He opened another bottle of a weaker brand of champagne and poured her a glass. "Long time no see… so how's your relationship with Kouga?", he asked ignoring the silhouette of her body showing against the moonlight. "We're fine, I guess, but not as good as you and Kikyo. I mean; by the end of this week, you guys would be officially husband and wife." InuYasha simply nodded at her response, not really listening. "_Damn, she has to look so damn good in that dress…_", he thought glancing at her body leaning against the rail. Kagome took the moment to glance over his hot body. He wore a black dress shirt with the 1st few buttons undone, white slacks, and stood barefooted against the soft, plush carpeting. His silver mane was left out and blowing freely, added emphasis on his golden eyes.

"Okay, I guess we're doing good", he replied. "Good? Okay… what's going on?", Kagome said straightening up her body. "_Good, I got him hooked now pulled the line and sink him…act like you care, right… then seduce him_", Kagome thought. "Well, me and Kikyo have been having some problems lately", he began. "I'm sure it's just some premarital jitters, right?" "No, she's…it's really embarrassing to say this…" "Aww, come on Yash you can tell me anything", Kagome said pulling her body closer to his before blushing and pushing away. "…well she's jealous of you. She wants the relationship she knew we had and the relationship we have now", he finished. Kagome's eyes flashed open and she gasped at the words as if they smacked her in her face. "Well, that's silly I guess… I always envied her…because she has you", Kagome said locking eyes with his. The two leaned into each other, against the railing of the balcony and kissed. As they deepened their kiss, Kagome reaches into her bra and pulled out the small microphone and threw it off the balcony.

She then drifts her hand behind InuYasha's neck, pulling their bodies closer to each other so that there was no longer space in between the two. His hands drifted from her face to her waist as she pressed harder against his groin. He smirked against her lips, causing her to pull away to catch her breath. She looks into his eyes again and jumps onto him, kissing feverishly as he starts to rip off the dress she wore. Holding her up with her legs wrapped around his torso, he guides her into his bedroom suite and throws her onto his bed. He begins to strip off his suit and is stopped midway by Kagome tugging onto his pants and pulling him to her onto the bed. He moans as she starts to nibble onto his ear and paused in his movements. He was so caught in her hypnotic movements that he didn't notice that her hands had slid his pants off until he felt the breeze hit his skin. He then decided to take control again and begins to nibble in response on her neck, making sure to bite into her shoulder blade to leave a dark hickie. She stopped her movements for a moment to let a moan escape. She then gasps as he threw her body onto the bed and rips off the rest of the clothing on her body. She smirks as she watches his eyes widen in shock at how well toned her body stayed all these years. She moved her hands over his hard abs before removing the rest of his clothing and claiming his mouth again. He took the bait and took her on a ride.

* * *

Rinaka and Sango kept trying to scream into the microphone from their end at Kagome. They only got more static and gave up for the night. "What do you think they could be doing?", Rinaka asked getting ready for bed. "Knowing Kags and Yash for so long, I'll say that by this time tomorrow, the wedding would either be postponed or just called off", Sango said jumping onto the bed. "_What have we gotten them into_?", Rinaka thought before turning the lights out.

* * *

Kagome awoke in InuYasha's arms, legs entwined with his as she lay on top of his chest. A knock on his front door shot the two up and out of the bed. "Yash it's Kikyo, open up!" Kagome grabbed the comforter and ran into the closet as InuYasha rushed to make up the bed and shove Kagome's clothing out of the way. He then ran out to the door, still in his boxers, and opens the door for his fiancée. "Yash, I'm so sorry about last night…say you forgive me", Kikyo said throwing her arms around his torso. "Of course, T… I love you and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship", he replies ignoring the gasp he heard in his bedroom closet. "What was that?", Kikyo asked spinning around to face his bedroom. "Nothing, now… don't worry about the wedding, it's still on for this Saturday…so no more seeing each other from now for the next four days", he said giving her a quick peck before rushing her out of his suite. 

After waiting for her to go back to her room, InuYasha signals Kagome to come out of the closet and frowns when he saw the pissed expression on her face. "I can't believe you!", Kagome shouted at him. "Kagome…", he began. "No… you don't want me and you were just using me! Well guess what InuYasha Muteki Takahashi- I'M NOT SOME RANDOM FUCK YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT", she said pushing away from him. "Well what do you expect me to do? I'm not going to give up on my soul mate for a one night fling of old flames", he shouted back at her, aggravated that she ignored his gesture to hold her. "But what makes you think that she's your soul mate? What about me? What about us…Yash?", Kagome asked fighting back tears. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and attempted to wipe away her tears but she turned her face away from his. "Kags… I'm sorry, but…", he began. Kagome silenced him with a finger on his lips and let her tears fall. "Don't say it… this never happened… nothing happened and nothing has changed, right?", she said looking away from him and rushing out of presence.

She grabbed her things, rushing out of his room, out of his suite and to her own room before he can stop her. She burst into her hotel room crying and angry. She plopped down between a waking Sango and Rinaka on a bed and cried into their shoulders.

* * *

After letting her cry her feelings out, Sango straightened up Kagome and wiped away her tears. "Kags, what happened?", Rinaka asked stroking Kagome's hair away from her face. Kagome went through the entire account of last night's rendezvous and paused when she felt needed to. Once she finished telling her account of the story, Sango and Rinaka sat in front of her with their mouths agape. "Oh my god! Kags, are you okay?", Sango asked hugging Kagome tighter into her embrace as Kagome cried harder. "I give up on him! I give up on trying him back to me! This whole thing was pointless and a waste of my time! All men are a waste of my time! I GIVE UP ON MEN!", Kagome ranted as Rinaka and Sango tried harder to comfort her. "Now Kags, don't be so drastic and you can't be such a drama queen. It's not that bad … things would get better, don't worry", Rinaka said handing Kagome a pillow to prevent her from hitting a wall. "NO! He broke my heart and he always will", Kagome said crying into the pillow now. Sango smiled at Rinaka and then Kagome. "Once you find the right one, it was worth going through all the drama and all the trials and error", Sango said rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome straightened up at that and thought about it for a while. "Ugh, SHUT UP AND LET ME CRY! … I'll just have to go back to focusing on Kouga again!", Kagome said pounding her fist into the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Read and review… pretty please? 


	11. One Last Chance

hey people I need help before I continuing this story- I got a basic layout but I want to elongate the plot a bit- so any suggestions? also srry people about the confusion- accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter! I do not own InuYasha or the songs mentioned : "Me" Tamia, read and review...

_**One Last Chance** _

For the rest of the week, Kagome and InuYasha have not spoken one word to each other and have only been around their respectable spouses. Sango, Rinaka, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku have decided to also give him the silent treatment as well and haven't spoken so much as two words to him or Kikyo. Kouga has been completely clueless at what happened between the two since he was busy appreciating the extra attention that Kagome has been giving him. Finally, it's the night before the wedding and all the girls decided to throw Kikyo a Bachelorette party and all the guys threw InuYasha a bachelor party.

* * *

During the guys party; Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha were trying not to do anything that would jeopardize their status in their relationship but all the while still have fun. A knock on the door silence the talk and drunken slang going on inside the hotel room. "Who is it?", one of the party attendees said peeking through the peephole in the hotel door. "There's a call for a person in need of help in this room", a rough voice said on the other side of the door. InuYasha looked around the hotel room and frown before walking up to the door. "You must have the wrong room because there's no one here who's sick", InuYasha said talking to the door. "Could we have a look through… just to be sure, sir", the rough voice answered back. Kouga motioned the attendees to back away from the door as InuYasha begun unlocking the top of the door. 

At that moment the five bodies came into the hotel room, all eyes were on the new attendees. One of the five bodies moved to close the door and blew a whistle. The other four bodies began to strip their medical garments to show even more revealing garments underneath. Then the fifth body joined the other four in the minor strip tease as all the guys in the party began to whoop and holler. Finally all five bodies removed their head gear to reveal long glorious hair and their feminine faces. The presumed leader walked up to InuYasha, pressing her body against his and smirked saying, "Are you the groom to be?" InuYasha only nodded his head to the seductive voice as she pushed him into a nearby chair and started to give him a lap dance. All the guys paid attention to the other four girls available that were dancing on table tops and high chairs while InuYasha enjoyed the view.

* * *

At the Bachelorette party, Kikyo had sexy male strippers for her attendees. While Sango and Rinaka had been enjoying themselves, Kagome couldn't simply let herself go when her thoughts kept coming back to Kouga and InuYasha. So she decided to take a break and sit outside the balcony but every time she looked across the balcony, she kept seeing the Bachelor's party and again thinking of her problem. So she left Kikyo's hotel room and went downstairs to the hotel's private lounge/bar and decided to just relax her mind there due to the emptiness of the place at this time of night. She awaited there until she noticed that across from the lounge laid a private terrace so people can admire the ocean view more closely. She went over and let her thoughts spill out there.

* * *

At InuYasha's Bachelor party, he was having a good time but had gotten bored with the stripper and decided to take a break from the constant cleavage and ass flashes that seemed to pop out everywhere within the room. He walked around the hotel mindlessly and somehow ended up outside Kikyo's room. From the sound of the loud music and whopping and hollering, the girls were having too much of a good time. Suddenly the door opened and a male stripper wearing only a g-string ran out with Sango on his shoulder, swinging her around mercilessly with her laughing wildly. The two was oblivious to InuYasha and kept laughing and screaming as the music went louder. 

InuYasha peeked his head inside the room and saw that all the women there were having as much fun as Sango but that someone was missing. The stripper spun around once more before rushing back into the room with Sango and locking the door. InuYasha barely saved his face as the door slammed in front of it. He went down to the hotel's lobby, into the lounge and grabbed a drink from the bar. He turned in his seat and saw Kagome sitting in a chair out on the terrace across from the lounge. He figured this was a sign to make things right before his wedding and went over to her.

"Oh…hi InuYasha", Kagome said jumping a bit from the surprise approach. InuYasha pulled up a chair next to Kagome and took a seat. "Umm, yeah hi… so how have you been enjoying yourself these past days?", he asked looking away from her as she glared at him. "I'm recovering, you?", she shot back with the meanest attitude in her voice. "Kags, I'm sorry things couldn't work out like you wanted to. But you have to understand that I love Kikyo with all my heart and couldn't do anything to hurt her", he pleaded. "You said those same words to me once Yash. How could you have stopped loving me? Even with all the years that have passed, I never once stop thinking about you", Kagome said trying to hold back tears. "Kags, I never said I didn't love you…", he began.

Kagome's eyes shot up the moment he said that and she tried to smile at him. "…as a friend", he finished. Kagome bowed her head down again and began to sniffle. "Look, the only reason, I stop loving you that way is because you felt that your career was more important than me at the time. I was heartbroken, Kags… How could you expect me to just stay the same after all these years and still long for you? I'm not a toy, I'm only hanyou", he said wiping the tears she let escaped from her cheek. "Yeah, but I'm human too. I make mistakes, Yash. I never meant to do that to you and you knew that I couldn't just give up my dream after working so hard on it", she whimpered against his hand. "Believe me, Kags … I don't think there was anyone who knew you more than I did. But I just can't do this any more", he said standing up and pulling his hand away.

At this point, Kagome wasn't going to let him go away without having the last word. "You were the one who always made the first move! You were the one who kissed me… who fucked me godammit!", she said grabbing his hand and spinning him around. "SO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT OF HOW IT WAS ALL MY IMPULSE AND MY FAULT BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU THAT…", Kagome began screaming before she was cut off in a deep kiss given by InuYasha. She relaxed against him as he pulled his body closer to her own. As always, her hands found their way up to his little ears and started rubbing as he release a low growl in his throat. When he finally pulled away, the two were breathless and lost in the depth of each other's eyes. "I never stopped loving you like this Kags… but times and circumstances make us forbidden from each other", he whispered against her ear. Kagome finally broke down and dug her face into his chest as she muttered, "I love you too Yash, and I won't ever stop."

Kagome then began thinking of Kouga again and pulled away from InuYasha. InuYasha had a confusing expression on his face until Kagome sat him down and began singing to him.

_**(Kagome holds out a hand to InuYasha)**_

_Love was… a former… owner, _

_But quiet is renting our house…_

_It seizes… my lips… from speaking, _

_But forms a sarcastic smile…_

_Suspense now raised… one of your eyebrows..._

_You ask me if there's someone else…_

_I replied yes…_

_Hell yes…_

_You asked me if it's another man, _

_I say …No_

_You laughed and say is it a woman,_

_I say… yeah_

_Surprisingly… you asked me for …honey's name…_

**(She frowns at InuYasha and his quizzical look on his face)**

_And her name is me…_

_And she loves me more… than you'll ever know…_

_And I finally see that,_

_Loving you… and loving me,_

_Just don't seem to work at all…_

_So patiently… _

_She's waiting on me… to tell you_

_That she needs love…_

_And to choose between you two… _

_Boy you know if I have to choose… _

_I choose me_

**(Kagome bends down to whisper into InuYasha's ear)**_  
And she… told me… to tell you… _

_To never to hurt me again…_

_Cuz if you… haven't heard she's a bad chick…_

_Even though I haven't been… no_

_Yet… and still… you try ... and test me… _

_By raisin' an angry hand…_

_Put it down… _

_Put it down…_

_I'm leavin, _

_Don't try and stop me… (No)_

_I'm late, _

_And she is waiting… (Yes)_

_My love for me… is too much_

_So I can't stay…_

**(Kagome straightens up and starts to dance to her words)**_  
And her name is me…_

_And she loves me more… than you'll ever know…_

_And I finally see that, _

_Loving you… and loving me…_

_Just don't seem to work at all…_

_So patiently…_

_She's waiting on me… to tell you_

_That she needs love…_

_And to choose between you two… _

_Boy you know if I have to choose… _

_I choose_

**(InuYasha interrupts her banter, pulling her closer to his body)**_  
Cuz she's actually… formin' a threesome…_

_And I'm happy… that I can join them… _

_And there names are… _

_Me, myself and I..._

_  
_**(Kagome stops him from speaking before continue with tears escaping her eyes)**

_And her name is me…_

_She loves me more… than you'll ever know…_

_I finally see that, _

_Loving you… and loving me…_

_Just don't seem to work at all…_

_So patiently…_

_She's waiting on me… to tell you_

_That she needs love…_

_And to choose between you two… _

_Boy you know if I have to choose… _

_I choose me…_

**(Kagome ends the song giving InuYasha a kiss and pulling him out of his thoughts)**

_She's waiting on me… _

_To tell you that she needs love…_

_Gotta choose between you two… _

_And you know if I have to choose…_

_I choose…_

_Me… me…_

_I gotta go with me…_

Kagome decided to pull away from InuYasha before she goes too far. InuYasha stops her from leaving and sees that she was about to cry. "Kags, we understand why we can't be, right?", he said gripping her hand to emphasize his point. Kagome nodded and forced a smile on her lips. "I understand why you can't admit to yourself the truth. Can you InuYasha?", she shot back sarcastically before pulling her hand away from his. She then wiped her tears away before running back to Kikyo's Bachelorette party and leaving InuYasha to watch her walk away.

* * *

Next morning was the wedding and everyone was there and ready for the bride and groom to be to be wed. The ceremony begins with the guests coming and taking their seats. The wedding takes place outdoors near a church and with the weather being beautiful and warm, the day couldn't be more perfect. The girls wore light pastel colored dresses all cut in a similar way with spaghetti straps and a slant to the edges of the dress. Sango, Rinaka, and Kagome had their hair placed into an elegant bun and all wore low heels matching their dress color. The guys all wore simple suits with different dark colored blazers, a matching pastel color of their spouse with the inside shirt, and blank pants and shoes. Sango, Miroku, Rinaka, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kouga, had all sat around the middle of the seating on the groom's side to get a perfect view of everything. Sango and Rinaka sat next to Kagome to coax her through this day. So the seating arrangements were as following, Miroku, then Sango, next to her was Kagome and Kouga, behind Sango was Sesshoumaru and behind Kagome and next to Sesshoumaru was Rinaka. The wedding song finally begun and everyone stood as InuYasha appeared next to the preacher and Kikyo began to walk down the aisle. 

While watching Kikyo walk down the aisle, Kagome dug her nails into her palms to prevent from lashing out. Kagome then calms down as Kouga holds her hands and smile at her. When Kikyo finally reached the groom, everyone sat down and the exchanging of vows began. Midway through Kikyo's declaration of her promises, InuYasha couldn't stop glancing at Kagome and frowned as he saw the hurt in her eyes. Once Kikyo finished her vows the preacher spoke again. "Now, Mr. Takahashi do you take this woman as you're lawfully wedded wife? To love, to honor, to cherish, through sick and poor, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" InuYasha glanced at Kagome again and nodded his head before saying yes. "Now is there anyone here today who wishes this union to not be?", the preacher said looking out over the crowd. Sango, along with Rinaka, felt Kagome tremble and grips her hand and her shoulders to make her calm down. InuYasha glances at Kagome one last time and takes a deep breath. "Now, in the power vest…", the preacher began. "WAIT!", InuYasha whispered letting go of Kikyo's hands.

Everyone witnessing the ceremony began to murmur and whisper to each other at the quiet outburst. InuYasha pulled Kikyo away from in front of the preacher and asked her, "Kikyo, I need to know do you love me?" "Well, that's a stupid question. I wouldn't be here if I didn't", Kikyo said with a nervous chuckle. "Exactly my point… how can I stand here and make these vows when… I don't really love you", he said backing away from her. Kikyo began to cry and glances over to Kagome. "You love me… but not like you love her… am I correct?", she said through her sniffles. "I'm sorry", was all he could utter before Kikyo began marching off and away from the crowd. InuYasha then turned and whispered something to the preacher before turning back to the crowd. "The wedding is off. We realized that we can't be… sorry to waste your time", he said looking to the ground.

Kagome felt her heart tear into two places. On one side she was happy that Kikyo was out of InuYasha's life but on the other she wished that it didn't have to come to this. So after most of the guest have left, Kagome found Kikyo standing at the end of the aisle again. "I'm sorry", she whispered into Kikyo's ear before backing away. Kikyo looked at Kagome with teary eyes and gave her a stiff hug. "I can't even be mad with you. I knew this would happen, but I was just hoping… he's always been in love with you and still is. You stole his heart the day he met you and there's no way for me to compete… I don't know why I even tried", Kikyo said wiping away the last of her tears. "Yeah, but every girl dreams about her wedding day, you know. And it's sad to see yours destroyed this way. No, I'm not just doing this out of pity but I'm hoping we can try to be friends", Kagome said holding out her hands for Kikyo to shake.

Kikyo shook her hands and grab the bouquet she held again as InuYasha approached the two. "_Yeah right bitch, all you have is pity for me…don't worry you'll get yours_", she thought while hiding her feelings with a fake smile. "Okay, since when did you two start becoming friends? And why do I feel like I should worry?", he tried to joke. "Yash, this is not the time…", Kagome began. "It's okay. We're friends now, right Yash?", Kikyo said smiling a bit at InuYasha. InuYasha shook his head and stood in between the two ladies. Soon after, Kouga called Kagome over so he could take her home. Kagome waved goodbye to both Kikyo and InuYasha and ignored the frown she saw on InuYasha's face as she left the ceremony.

* * *

In the van ride back to the hotel, Sango and Miroku, Rinaka and Sesshoumaru, and Kagome and Kouga sat silently next to each other. Sesshoumaru and Rinaka were in the back with Kagome and Kouga in the middle and Sango and Miroku were in the front seats driving. Sango gave Miroku a frown and pointed back their friends. "We gotta fix that problem, right?", she whispered into Miroku's ear. He shook his head and playfully hit her hand with the other hand not on the wheel. "If we fix that problem, we are creating problems between her and IT so don't even try it", he nipped back at her. Sango sighed and looked over to Rinaka and Sesshoumaru half asleep in the back seats of the van before hitting Rinaka to make her snap out of it. "Just leave them be for now, San", Rinaka muttered snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you show them the good way to be a couple?", Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face while indicating for Sango and Miroku to sleep together. Sango manages to blush before Miroku threw a soft toy to Sesshoumaru's face, causing everyone in the car to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! 

Oh- and I have no idea if you can see the change color in the fonts... but if you do- redgirl's voice, blueguy's voice, and purpleensemble or chorus, or duo


	12. A Dream Is A Wish

A/N: Hey I decided to edit all the chapters previous 2 this cause I realize you guys weren't seeing what i was seeing when I reread the online version... so check the updates but nothing really change just song stuff. By the way I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or the songs mentioned... Warning: Limeness... Songs Used: "Kiss" - Cassie and "Can't Do It Without You"- Cassie

_**A Dream is A Wish**_

_**Kagome opens her eyes only to see darkness surrounding her very being. She begins to feel light and airy and looks down to see that she's floating in air. Kagome then begins to feel a sticky, wet substance on her hands. She looks down to see that her hands were smeared in the red liquid. A long flowing stream suddenly appears behind her and she rushes to it to rinse the warm liquid from her fingers. When she reaches there and places her hands under the stream, the water avoids the blood and her hands altogether as the blood spreads. Her interest being sparked, she pulled back her hands and step inside the waterfall that took place of the stream. **_

_**Kagome feels her heart beating faster yet she couldn't figure out why. She then hears a voice calling her to one side and she steps out of the stream. The farther away from the stream she went the less blood stained her hands until it completely vanished. She looks around for the voice and sees Kouga, with wings, standing in front of a brightening light. Before she could even begin to run to him, she hears another voice from the opposing side of Kouga and she turns to see it was that of InuYasha also with wings. She felt her heart tear in two and drops to her knees to cry to herself. Both men walk toward her and each grab one of her hands. They pull her up and whisper simultaneously into her ear, "Don't worry Kags, we won't force you to choose between us yet… but we would fight for you to pick us." Kagome pulled away from both men and a long, flowing, top clad, light green dress adorns her body. Her dark red hair begins to fall in curls around her face and the men beside her were now dressed in sophisticated yet casual outfits with the wings gradually faltering. She begins singing and dancing to a song she recently heard…**_

**(Kagome grabs a hand from both men and sits them in front of them)**

_One touch can bring us closer  
don't want this to be over_

**(Kagome then walks up, grabs his hand to stand him up and stands in front of InuYasha pressing her body against his)**_  
You know that you complete me  
your love is what I need_

**(InuYasha grabs Kagome's hips and just let her guide him into a dance as Kouga watches with envy)**

_  
Don't rush to see you leaving  
stay with me while I'm sleeping_

**(Kagome pushes away from InuYasha and sits him next to Kouga again as she dances in front of the both of them)**_  
Cuz you know what you do to me  
I'm weak and you know my heart is beating _

**(Kagome pushes away from Kouga and InuYasha and dances for them)**_  
__One, two, three, kiss, that's when I know that we_

_Four, five, six, kiss, have the right chemistry_

_You don't have to hold back or be shy_

_I can tell you want me in your eyes_

**(Kagome walks up to Kouga, grabs his hands to make him stand before pressing her body against his)**

_One, two, three, kiss, that's when I know that we_

_Four, five, six, kiss, have the right chemistry_

_Feels so good cuz I know that you're mine_

_boy I got my eyes closed cuz you know that I _

**(Kouga grabs Kagome's hips and dances with her as InuYasha now watches with envy)**

_Love it when you kiss me_

_love it when our lips meet_

_You intoxicate me_

_I barely can breathe_

_I love when you kiss me_

**(Kagome pushes away from Kouga and sits him next to InuYasha as she dances in front of both men)**

_Love it when you kiss me_

_love it when our lips meet_

_You intoxicate me_

_I barely can breathe_

_I love when you kiss me  
_**(Kagome takes a seat in between both men as they stood up and listen to her with her head hanging low as Kouga sings to her)**

_  
__Ooh girl I'm coming over_

_you know I wanna hold ya_

_Kiss you, cuz I know you want me too_

_I want to give you what you'll like_

**(InuYasha steps up to Kagome and grabs her hand to draw her attention to him and sings as well)**

_So, so don't be afraid to_

_to tell me what'll make you_

_reach the top (reach the top)_

_girl I'm needing it_

_cuz baby I can feel your heart beating_

**(InuYasha then pulls Kagome up off her seat and begins to dance with her with their bodies pressing against each other)**_  
__One, two, three, kiss, that's when I know that we_

_Four, five, six, kiss, have the right chemistry_

_You don't have to hold back or be shy_

_I can tell you want me in your eyes __(You know that I want you)_

**(Kouga gets in between the couple and grabs Kagome's chin so she could look at him)**

_One, two, three, kiss, that's when I know that we_

_Four, five, six, kiss, have the right chemistry_

_Feels so good cuz I know that you're mine_

_boy I got my eyes closed cuz you know that I  
_**(Kouga then pulls Kagome away from InuYasha and leans his forehead close to hers to tease her with his lips lingering)**

_Love it when you kiss me_

_love it when our lips meet_

_You intoxicate me_

_I barely can breathe_

_I love when you kiss me_

**(InuYasha gets in between the two and grabs Kagome's hands and pulls her body against his as he whispers into her ears and nibble on them)**

_Love it when you kiss me_

_love it when our lips meet_

_You intoxicate me_

_I barely can breathe_

_I love when you kiss me_

**(Kouga pulls Kagome away from InuYasha's ministrations and plants kisses along the other side of her neck**

… _Baby…_

…_Love it when you Kiss me…_

**(Kagome pulls away from both men and dances in between them as they constantly grab her hands to pull her to their side)**

… _I Barely Can Breathe…_

…_Love it When You Kiss Me…_

**(Kagome is pulled to InuYasha and she lightly touches his face)**

_  
__Love it when you kiss me_

_love it when our lips meet_

_You intoxicate me_

_I barely can breathe_

_I love when you kiss me_

**(Kouga steals Kagome away and she trails her fingertips over his lips as she whimpers from him lightly biting her fingertips)**_  
Love it when you kiss me_

_love it when our lips meet_

_You intoxicate me_

_I barely can breathe_

_I love when you kiss me_

**(Kagome pulls away from both guys and pushes them onto the ground as she runs away)**_  
_

_**After that little song, Kagome kept running and running into the darkness… she then hears a man scream her name and without bothering to look back she jumped into the waterfall she had seen previous to this moment. This time the blood that had stayed away as she swam deeper into the bottom of the body of liquid. When she finally felt that she could no longer escape she stops swinging her arms and legs to just sit back and die. But then another voice, one of a woman began to filter through the water and she became curious to see who it was. She swims to the light on the opposite side of the water and breaks through to see another dark room with only a woman sitting in a chair who resembled Kagome a lot.**_

_**Kagome approaches the woman with caution and steps out of the body of water. The dress she had worn was now clinging to all her curves but as she crept closer to the young woman the dress began to dry itself off and become a lot warmer. A burst of light was place on the woman as a spotlight as Kagome crept closer. When she was close enough to see all of the woman she smiled and her dress became instantly dried and warm. The woman wore a dress similar to Kagome's but pink in color with ruffles and she had long silky hair like Kagome but a different color like that of someone she knew. Kagome bends down to see the woman's face but the woman only looks away and smiles.**_

_**"What's your name and who are you?", Kagome asked giving up on the attempt to see the woman's face. "I'm part of you and someone you love dearly", the woman responded. Kagome could only nod to this as she examines the woman in front of her. "My name is not important right now but I'll tell you after this little number", the woman said standing up and finally giving Kagome a full shot of her face. Kagome fell back onto her bottom, stunned at how much the woman had resembled her exact body but with a change of eyes, little ears on her head, and hair color. The hanyou woman only smiled and helped Kagome into a chair, before grabbing a guitar and singing.**_

**(The woman lightly touches her throat as she begins to sing her heart out)**

_I can't believe_

_How you got me_ _  
__and you love me this way_

_(This way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Do it without you babe)  
Don't ever leave,_

_Cause its so sweet,_ _  
__how you love me this way_

_(This way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Can't do it without you babe)_ _  
_

**(The woman becomes more confident in her voice and removes her hand from her throat to just dance with the beat of the song) beat of **_  
__It's the special way we touch_

_(Touch)_ _  
__How you cater to my needs_

_(My needs)  
And the way you show you care for me_

_(Show you care for me)  
It's the look in your eyes_

_(Eyes)__  
__When you tell me that you're mine_

_(Your mine)__  
__And the way you're always there for me_

_(For me)_ _  
__It's no wonder why I feel this way_ _  
_

**(Begins to pay attention to her guitar and play the song beat while dancing)**_  
__Thought about_

_This love of ours  
How into it_

_He really is_

_(Is)  
And I figured it out,  
I'll never find_

_Better love than the love you give_ _  
__bet ya, can't think without you_ _  
__not a doubt,_

_That you're the one I need_ _  
__Look How Far we've come,_

_Since day one_ _  
__this is how it's supposed to be_ _  
_

**(The woman stops playing the guitar and gets louder in her voice)**_  
__I can't believe_

_How you got me_ _  
__and you love me this way_

_(This way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Do it without you babe)  
Don't ever leave,_

_Cause its so sweet,_ _  
__how you love me this way_

_(Love me this way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Can't do it without you babe)  
_

**(The woman grabs the guitar again and sings the next verse)**_  
__It's the burning deep inside_ _  
__It's too hard to be denied_ _  
__It's the feeling_

_When you're right there to hold me_

_(Right there to hold me)_ _  
__And in case_

_You ever have a doubt_ _  
__I_

_Want to let you know this right now_ _  
__I'm yours,_

_This love of ours  
How into it_

_He really is  
and I figured it out,  
I'll never find_

_Better love than the love you give_ _  
__bet ya, can't think without you_ _  
__not a doubt,_

_That you're the one I need_ _  
__Look How Far we've come,_

_Since day one_ _  
__this is how it's supposed to be_

_  
(Can't Believe)_

_I can't believe_

_How you got me_ _  
__and you love me this way_

_(This way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Do it without you babe)  
Don't ever leave,_

_Cause its so sweet,_ _  
__how you love me this way_

_(Love me this way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Do it without you babe)_

**(The woman puts away the guitar and just sings acapella)**_  
__  
Don't know_

_What I'd do if_ _  
__I didn't have_

_You with me_ _  
__don't think_

_I could make it_ _  
__through a single day without you_

_Don't know_

_What I'd do if_ _  
__I didn't have_

_You with me_ _  
__don't think_

_I could make it_ _  
__through a single day without you__  
_

**(The woman grabs the locket on her chest and squeezes it tightly while finishing the song)**_  
__I can't believe_

_How you got me_ _  
__and you love me this way_

_(This way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

_(Do it without you babe)  
Don't ever leave,_

_Cause its so sweet,_ _  
__how you love me this way_

_(This way)_ _  
__I can't_

_Do it without you babe_

**(The woman kisses the locket before picking up the guitar and playing the end of the song)**

_(Can't do it without you babe)_

_**After the woman finished the song she began to vanish as tears appeared on her face. Kagome stared into the golden hues for eyes before reaching out for the woman once more but her hand slipped through. "Please don't go", Kagome began. The woman only smiled through her tears and lightly touched Kagome's face before whispering into her ear, "My name is Linukai G. Takahashi." Altogether the guitar vanished first as the woman began to fade away.**_

* * *

Kagome shot up immediately out of her dream and look around to see she was next to Kouga wrapped in his arms in their bed. She immediately got up out of bed after kissing Kouga's cheek. She immediately felt the urge to go to the window and when she got there she saw a familiar face outside looking back up at her.

* * *

A/N: I Love this story so please read/review! 


	13. Twisted Agony

A/N: This would be the final update in a while- until I get more reviews that is or some feed back- don't just add my story- help me out with writing it- I like the entire experience... srry for my little faithful reviewer I'll write again soon but I seriously need more than just your awesome comentary- I need variety... anyway read and enjoy... I do not own InuYasha or the songs mentioned here. Songs Used: "Save Me From Myself"- Christina Aguilera

_**Twisted Agony**_

Kagome look back into the room to make sure that Kouga was sleeping before quietly creeping down the stair case and out the back door. When she got outside she found InuYasha there still looking up at her window before he looked down into the ground and shook his head. A flashback of her dream came flooding into her memories as she ogled his silver locks and his tanned skin tone, intensified under the moonlight gaze. He snapped out of his reverie to realize that her gaze was on him. He snapped his head in his quick attempt to look at her. He wore a black leather jacket with a white muscle t-shirt and black jeans that matched his boots, as his silver mane was slick back and hiding his little ears underneath a black bandana. The sight before him made his breath hitch. Kagome wore only a sheer, scantly clad pink nightgown that showed that she only wore pink thong underneath while hanging off her shoulders and finished off with fuzzy pink slippers. The look was simply innocent and showed that he caught her with her defenses down but the sight made him hard as her long darkened redden hair was left out and slightly blowing in the wind. She gazes back at him and into his deep golden orbs. She sees the exact same lust as he held in the dream.

Kagome gasps and immediately faints wanting to feel the hardness of the ground but instead came in contact of something soft yet firm. When she opened her eyes again, she found InuYasha putting her back to her feet before tucking a misplaced hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. "Kags, we need to talk", he said breaking the awkward silence between the two. Kagome turned away from his gaze and led him to the private garden she had in tribute of her past, located behind her house. "So you said that you wanted to talk…so talk", she said once she took a seat on the edge of a veranda. "I've been thinking about us…a lot… remembering the old days and whatnot. I think it was sorta childish of me to want your full uninvited attention and forcing you to choose between me and your career…it was unfair. I want us again", he finally spitted out. "It took almost five years for you to say that. Why the sudden change of heart Yash?" "I can't replace what we had no matter how hard I tried and I can't replace time to take back what I did and said…I'm a stupid hanyou, Kags…just forgive me and take me back…please", he begged taking a seat next to her and holding her hands. "But I don't know if I can…Yash you broke my heart and toyed with it more than once… I'm just not even sure if I can take you back. I'm not sure if the damage is too much… plus I'm in love with someone else", she lied letting go of his hands.

She got up and was about to leave him when InuYasha shot up, grabbed her hands, and spun around to face him before holding her chin to look into his eyes. Before he can speak, Kagome starts to sing her favorite song.

**(Kagome places a finger on his lips as she begins)**

_It's…not… so… easy_

_Loving me…_

_It gets so complicated,_

_All the things you gotta be_

_Everything's changing,_

_But you're the truth…_

_I'm amazed by all your patience,_

_Everything I put you through._

**(Kagome removes her finger as she let a tear fall from her eyes. InuYasha quickly but tenderly wipes it away with the pad of his thumbs)**

_And when- I'm- a-bout- to- fall_

_Some-how you're always waiting with,_

_Your o-pen arms to catch me…_

_You're- gon-na- save- me- from- myself…_

_From myself… yes…_

_You're- gon-na- save… me -from myself…_

**(Kagome turns away from his touch before she continues)**

_My love is tainted…_

_by your touch…_

_Well some guys have shown me aces,_

_But you've got that royal flush._

_I know its crazy…_

_Everyday…_

_Well tomorrow may be shaky,_

_But you nev-er turn away…_

**(Before InuYasha can hold her she walks away from him and holds herself)**

_Don't- ask- me… why -I'm –cry-ing_

_'Cause- when I start to crumble,_

_You know how to keep me smiling…_

_You- al-ways- save- me- from- myself…_

_From myself, myself…_

_You're- gon-na- save… me- from myself…_

**(She turns to him and lets him hold her)**

_I know it's hard… it's hard…_

_But you've broken all… my walls…_

_You've been my strength… so strong…_

_And don't- ask- me… why- I- love… you_

**(She plants a soft tender kiss on his lips before pulling away slowly)**

_It's obvious… your tenderness…_

_Is what I need_

_to make me_

_A- bet-ter- woman…_

_to- my-self…_

_To myself…_

_myself…_

**(She pushes him away and stood on shaking knees as he approaches her)**

_You're- gon-na- save… me- from…my…_

_Myself…_

"Can you honestly say that you love him when you're standing here with me? Is it possible to repeat those sacred words back to someone who doesn't know their meaning… someone who can't feel the strength of them as I do", he muttered before leaning in and leaving a kiss on her lips. Kagome quickly melted into his arms and let his words linger in her mind. "_Yash I love you… but you can't continue to keep hurting me like this_", she thought before pushing him away and running back to the walls of her mansion. InuYasha was left standing outside, watching her form disappear between the large bushes of roses, orchids, and tulips. "_I lost her…for good_", he thought before walking back to his car and driving off to his empty condo.

* * *

Weeks went by before InuYasha and Kagome saw each other again. Both agreeing to just be friends and to seal the deal, InuYasha invited Kouga and Kagome over to have lunch with him and his date. Unfortunately, however, Kagome and InuYasha's date had to cancel at the last minute so instead InuYasha invited Kouga into his studio room to have lunch there. The entire point was to make amends and show Kagome that he can be friends with whoever she chooses.

* * *

"Thanks for actually coming over", InuYasha said after emptying his lunch remains into a garbage bin. "Hey, I shouldn't hold a grudge against my girl's ex… especially when he's trying to show that he's moved on", Kouga replied following InuYasha in suit. Both men were dressed casually, wearing blue jeans and different color muscle shirts. InuYasha's being black and Kouga's being white. "Thanks for the compliment…", InuYasha said before his thoughts over came him. "_Yeah…I wish I can move on… that bastard better make sure he take good care of my Kags_", he thought before showing Kouga his studio. "This is where I alter or tweak my audio interviews while I write them up", InuYasha said showing Kouga into his personal recording session. "Nice… this looks like the latest edition of technology… this must of cost you a fortune", Kouga noted out loud. "Yeah but it's a small sum when you're as good as a writer as I…", InuYasha began before getting cut off with his cell phone vibrating. He quickly looks at the number and saw it was his fundraiser organizer. "I gotta take this but feel free to play with anything in here, just don't break it", he said not waiting for Kouga's reply as he close the door to the room.

Kouga went over to the simplest looking technology he can find and began to press buttons; he thought something was wrong as he heard no sound until the machine beeped and starting playing two very familiar voices. "Okay, Kags what's with the attitude?" "Attitude? What attitude? I don't have an attitude." "Yes you do. Did I offend you?" "Yes… you came in here, so different, so high class, with no memory of our past… as if it never happened." "Kags…I don't want to dwell on old emotions." (A gasp and then some silence before movement) "I'm not feeling well Yash." "So now I'm not Mr. Takahashi?" "Yash, I think we should complete or start this interview later."(A soft click is heard before some rumbling) "Just admit it, Kags." "Admit what?" "Admit that you're still in love with me." "Yash…" (Quietness is heard before another soft click, and then more silence before kissing noises are heard… then a moan and another kissing noise. Then keys jingling sound, and rumbling. Quietness, foot steps, and a soft click are heard before more steps and a soft jingle.) "Is the interview this intense?" "No it really haven't started, we chose to wait for you. Now if you will take your seat Mr. Wolfai." (A gulp is heard before some rattling and then soft thud sound). The tape clicked and finally started playing the interview from the country house.

Everything that Kouga heard on that recording had made him very infuriated. "_They were going behind my back all this time. She lied about her feelings for me… she lied when she said that her heart was recovering…she was using me and ignoring me because there was another man. They were both playing me… well tonight it will stop_", he thought as his face quickly hid his anger as InuYasha came back into the room. "Hey, sorry about that but I gotta go…", InuYasha began before Kouga cut him off. "Its okay I was about to leave anyway", Kouga said before leaving without saying a goodbye to the man now behind him. When he got outside he called an old friend that he hasn't spoken with in years. "Hey man… remember when I said that you can stop torturing her…well I take that back. Revenge is in order and I want what I deserve… after that you can continue with what you were going to do years ago", he said before clicking his phone off.

* * *

The man on the other side of the line gave a broad smile as he took out a picture of a 17 year old Kagome. It was him who always put her into a hospital bed whenever he thought that she was close to spilling secrets about the government. Once he found out that she actually had told her secret to not one but two people, he began devising plans to kill her without getting caught. His last plan would've taken place at her graduation but the man on the phone just now had paid him off to hold off his tactics until he can get into her heart and more into her wallet before claiming her as his.

Kouga saw Kagome, five years ago and began his obsession with her before he became famous and actually had a chance to meet her. Fate was on his side as they made a duet album together under her old stage name of Deborah. He gotten her to fall for him and live with him, sharing her success with him but not get into her pants. He got into her account and transfer out thousands of dollars to pay off the hit man. But he did not know that the hit man was just buying time until he can make his plan fool-proof. He would just let Kouga get what he wanted before killing off them both.

* * *

A/N: Anyone still reading this thing- if so leave some comments already! 


	14. Heart Shattering Countdown

I do not own InuYasha or the songs mentioned here... Songs used: "I Only Wanted" Mariah Carey... warning: Rape...

_**Heart Shattering Countdown**_

Two weeks have passed since that day, and it's finally Kagome's birthday, June 28th, 2008. Since she hadn't been spending a lot of her time with her boyfriend, Kouga, she told her friends that she'll hang with them later on at 8pm. For the day, Kouga had her all to himself, and he was taking her to a hidden location.

* * *

Kagome was blind-folded during the drive to wherever Kouga was taking her. She wore a red halter top with dark green capris, and matching red wedge sandals. Her redden hair was slicked back as she adorned silver bangles and bright red lipstick. This drive she felt was taking all day. Finally when she heard the car motor shut off, she smiled as she heard Kouga got out of the car and escorted her to a warm area. He then sat her onto something warm and soft and told her not to move. The blind fold was taken away from Kagome's eyes, and she gasps at the view before her. She saw that Kouga wore a black t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. His hair was tied into a low ponytail with a small blue hoop adorning his left ear. Kouga set up a small picnic in front of a lowering sunset over a small lake. Kagome smiled at her boyfriend and stood up to give him a short and sweet passionate kiss. Kouga wanted to take it further but he felt Kagome's stomach rumbled and remember that she hasn't eaten for much of the day. She quickly sat down with him behind her, while she took out the food. 

After an hour or two of eating, Kouga lead Kagome to sit in between his legs as they continue to watch the sunset together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to plant kisses on her neck. Kagome leaned into his touch and didn't notice that he untied the back of the red halter top she wore until she felt her chest slack. She tried to get up but felt his arms tighten around her as his kisses started to turn into soft bites. Kagome was about to tell him to stop when she felt one of his hands lowering past her waist and in between her legs. As a reflex, Kagome clamped her legs shut before realizing that she trapped his hand in a very awkward position. Nonetheless all he had to do was grip her inner thigh before she released his hand and he started to move deep in between her legs and cupped her pelvic area, causing Kagome to gasp.

Thus started the struggle between the two as Kagome fought to have his hands kept away from her and he fought to touch more of her skin. "Kouga, please stop! I told you I'm not ready for this…", she shouted at him before she pushed her off of him. Kagome quickly got up and brushed herself off before turning to face him. He then stood up as well and forced her back to the ground with a strong grip on her chin. "You're not willing to give it up to me, but you're willing to give it up to your ex, huh?! I actually waited for you and then you go and do this!", he shouted at her. Kagome gasps before trying to get up by touching him but he only backed away, "Kougisa… I don't know what you're talking about", she began before getting cut off by Kouga. "Don't play games with me…I know what has been going on … I have proof that it has been going on… and now you try to lie to me…again…you're going to pay, Kagome", he said before climbing on top of Kagome while she screamed for help.

* * *

Sango, Rinaka , Eri, and Ayame (the last two were the girls from the sleepover in the chapter with Sango's kiss) were waiting at Kagome's house for her to come home. "What do you think Kouga and her are doing?", Eri asked getting tired of waiting. The girls were dressed for a night of clubbing, wearing different shades of blue for their tube tops and matching spiked heel stilettos. Sango and Eri wore white miniskirts while Rinaka and Ayame wore black shorts. Every girl had their hair out, wearing only pink shades of lip gloss and silver anklets with diamond studded earrings. They had Kagome's outfit laid out. She was supposed to match them but with a black tube top, denim skirt, and matching black boots. The girls looked like sisters just with different eye and hair colors. Sango and Eri both had very dark hair and chocolate eyes, but Sango's hair reached her butt and resembled a dark chocolate while Eri's hair was very black and reached a bit passed her shoulders. As for Rinaka and Ayame, Rinaka had brown eyes with a jet black hair shade that reached past her waist while Ayame had red hair that brushed her shoulders and very blue eyes. 

"Who knows… but I doubt it's anything involving getting naked… Kags said she wants to take it very slow with Kouga", Ayame shot back looking at the clock. "San, could you just call-", Rinaka began before getting cut off by Sango. "Already called Yash and Kags not with him nor is she answering her phone…I'm starting to get worried… it's almost 8pm", Sango said pacing around the door. Suddenly the door bell rung and InuYasha invited himself in. "It's call knocking bozou", Sango said ignoring the other man behind InuYasha. "I thought that was what you called me", Miroku said making Sango jump and the others laugh. "Any word from Kagome", InuYasha asked as the couple gave a quick kiss to each other. "Haven't heard from her in the past six hours and we're beginning to get worried", Eri said as the doorbell rang again. The guys all wore similar outfits of a short sleeved dress shirt with the 1st two buttons undone, denim jeans and black shoes. InuYasha shirt was white, Miroku's was purple as both men had their hair slick back into a low ponytail. Miroku's was more of a dragon tail since his hair was cut into layers. Sesshoumaru walked in, matching the other guys but wearing a green shirt, quickly went to Rinaka to explain to her that the baby sitter was watching the twins tonight before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Any idea to where they could've gone…", InuYasha began before Kagome's house phone ringed.

Everyone rushed over to the phone but didn't reach in time as the answering machine began to play. "Kougisa- STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! OH MY GOD! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! KOUGISA-", the machine played before getting clicked of. Everyone in the apartment felt sick and InuYasha's blood began to boil. Before anyone can stop him, he took out his handheld and started up the global tracking device he had on Kagome's car when they met for their second interview. He found the location to be away from the city and quickly called the police to reach there. "InuYasha, whatever you do, make sure Kagome is safe okay", Ayame said as she watch InuYasha run outside the house and into his own car.

* * *

Kagome had just finished getting beaten and raped by Kouga and she manages to knock him out with the heel of her shoe before he can repeat his actions. Kouga laid cold, naked and unconscious on the ground as Kagome quickly tried to put on back her clothes. Her body ached and she had no idea of the damage. She walked to the stream and saw her sides were darkened before pulling her shirt over it. She quickly fixed her hair and her capris before walking over to Kouga and trying to grab her keys from him. Kouga quickly sprung awake and grabbed her wrists before throwing her unto the ground. Kagome struggled again before feeling Kouga pulled off of her. She sat up to see InuYasha punching the living daylights out of Kouga. Even after he was unconscious, InuYasha continue to hit him until his knuckles were covered with Kouga's blood. He then went over to Kagome and was about to hold her when a gunshot was heard. 

A tall, dark haired man wearing all black stood behind InuYasha. Kagome peaked behind the two and screamed when she saw that Kouga was bleeding with a hole in his chest. The dark man aimed his gun at InuYasha's head but Kagome tripped him and knocked the gun out of his hands. InuYasha began hitting this man as well as the dark hoodie over the man's head fell off to reveal his face. Kagome gasps as she remember the face of the man resembling the tyrant son of the old leader of Hiroshima. She then stood up and started to hit the man herself. InuYasha stood back as Kagome launched herself onto the man while she kicked him and kept hitting him while shouting, "YOU CAUSED ALL THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME- IT' S YOUR FAULT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO EVIL AND CRUEL! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND LEFT ME ALONE! I HATE YOU- YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND GO TO HELL!", shooting big balls of miko energy out from her hands. The man's body jerked and writhed before laying still. She was huffing and puffing before she collapsed into her hanyou's arms. He quickly adjusted the red halter top, now covered with dirt and rips in random places, as well as the dark green capris she wore; before he adjusted his now bloodied white dress shirt and black jeans. He heard her start to whimper at his lost of touch before he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Police sirens were heard and the men in blue quickly came and arrested Kouga and the dark man, leaving Kagome in InuYasha's care as she was not too badly bruise. Once they were left alone, meaning three hours after the police scene was cleared up, InuYasha held onto Kagome's shaking body as she cried into his shoulder, with his back to the moon. He then whispered into her ear to sing, knowing that doing that will always calm her nerves. 

_La, da, da, da…  
Mmm…  
_**(Feels InuYasha wipe away her tears)**_  
Doesn't it ever stay  
Must it always fade away  
couldn't love ever be  
something tangible and real_

**(Leans into InuYasha's touch)**_  
Farewell, fair-weather friend  
Abandonment_

_And mean the words you said_

**(Looks into InuYasha's eyes before leaning onto his chest)**_  
Foolishly I romanticized  
someone was saving my life  
for the first time  
I only wanted you_

_To be there when I  
Opened up my_

_Eyes  
_**(Lets go of InuYasha and kisses his chin as she looks into the moonlight)**

_  
I was caught in your masquerade  
Wish I'd stayed beneath my veil  
but it just seemed so easy to  
open up myself to you_

**(Holds InuYasha's hands as he wraps his arms around her waist)**_  
Once more into the wind  
the embers scatter  
and the chill settles in  
_

**(Shudders as InuYasha's hands graze her bruised sides)**_  
I, I only wanted you to stay  
Linger_

_And mean the words you said  
foolishly I romanticized  
someone was saving my life  
for the first time  
I only wanted you_

_To be there when I  
opened up my eyes…  
_**(Kagome blushes as InuYasha kisses her forehead)**

_Ah…  
Da, da, da, da, da…_

**(Held onto InuYasha tighter as she cries)**_  
I only wanted you to stay  
Linger_

_and mean the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving my life  
For the first time  
I only wanted you to be..  
The one to get me through that night_

**(Kagome whimpers as InuYasha holds onto her tighter)**_  
I only wanted you to be there when I  
opened up my eyes  
Oh  
doesn't it ever stay?_

**(Kagome sighs as InuYasha breathes against her ear)**_  
I only wanted you to  
Stay_

At the end of the song, Kagome was staring into InuYasha's eyes and was attached to him like a second skin. He then leans down and plants a soft chaste kiss onto her lips before gripping her in a tight hug as she collapsed in his arms. He took her to his car knowing she would have so many bad memories if he drove home in hers.

* * *

Arriving back at her mansion, he lifted Kagome's pale sleeping body up and caught sight of the dark bruises on her sides. He quickly placed her down and plant soft kisses on the bruises as she stirred. She smiled at him before moaning as he accidentally cupped her chest in an attempt to keep her laid back. She then had flash backs of tonight's earlier incident and shrieked before shuddering. InuYasha pouted while mentally cursing himself and his urges before he proceeded to lift her up and take her back into her house. When he opened the door to her home, he was bombarded by her four friends and they quickly grabbed hold of her and hugged her until she was breathless. He stood back with the guys as they watched the young female shake with her holding back her tears. "Kags, are you okay? We were so worried… we didn't know what to do and …and", Sango ranted before crying onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome held onto Sango as Rinaka and the others helped her get ready for bed. But when Kagome was placed in the bed, she quickly shot up and begin to scream. 

InuYasha, hearing her cry from all the way across the house quickly busted into her room and held her until she calmed down. The other four girls were helpless and sat around the couple on the bed while watching television. A news cast interrupted a show and started to report, "Singer, Songwriter, and actress Kagome Higurashi was caught being raped by long time ex-boyfriend Kougisa Jikai Wolfai also known as Kouga to many of his fans. Mr. Wolfai is now in custody along with a foreign diplomat- hit man named Naraku Miasma. He has been found to be the same man who tried to hurt the singer years ago with poison attempts. An investigation is being held around the past and history of Kagome, while the singer herself is out of the public eye for the moment", was said before Rinaka turned off the television. Everyone looked at the shaken girl clinging onto InuYasha for dear life as many tears fell. He allowed her to play with his ears but even with that she was still a nervous wreck.

* * *

Hours later when, the couple was asleep in each others embrace and on top of Kagome's bed. The girls came and each gave a good night kiss to Kagome and all whispering for InuYasha to take care of her before leaving the silent house with the two other men. He heard them loud and clear as he waited for them to leave and planted a kiss on the woman in his arms.

* * *

A/N: another update props to me… now if anyone would just stop and read my story…. MAJOR HELP STATUS!!! For the 15th reviewer special treat decision of some fluff for upcoming chapters!!! Thanx for previous reviewers and those alertees!!! 


	15. Face The Music

_**A/N**_: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or the songs used or mentioned here... I like em... a lot... Songs Used: "Understand" Christina Aguilera

* * *

_**Face the Music**_

Approximately a month later, the news of what happened that night was heard all across the world and Kagome was receiving multiple gift baskets, cards, flowers, the works. From that night, InuYasha has never left Kagome's side and held her until they both went to sleep at night. Kagome complained that she needed to wash away all of the feelings and presence of Kouga so she died her hair back to black before trimming it. Along with this, Kagome signed a new label for herself and reestablish her original name as Kagome. Finally Kagome was called to court to testify against Kougisa Wolfai.

* * *

There was no hope for him. Kouga and the dark man were wearing orange jumpsuits and cuff links. Kagome had her original hair color wore a pink button down pin stripe shirt with a black pencil skirt stopping just above the knee cap and black pumps that strapped around her ankles. InuYasha wore a black suit matching Kagome with black pants and shoes, as well as a pink shirt. Kouga looked at Kagome holding InuYasha's hand and tried to calm down as his blood raged to hold her. He wanted to kill InuYasha and take Kagome as his again. Before the judge had entered, Kagome gave a side glance to Kouga and quickly looked away with her head in InuYasha's shoulder as Kouga glared at them. Finally the judge had entered and everyone stood. "Case # 105 0600, Ms. Higurashi and witness against Mr. Wolfai and Mr. Miasma. The honorable Judge Michaels and jury on this case for the crimes of Rape, 1st degree Murder, and possible Homicide", the bailiff began as Kagome held onto InuYasha's hand tightly. After the introductions, InuYasha was called up to stand after the testimonies of both Kouga and the dark man.

"Mr. Takahashi, how do you know Ms. Higurashi?", the lawyer defending Kouga asked. "We have a history together…she is my ex-girlfriend since high school and we kept contact before and after she became famous", InuYasha defended himself. "Okay, and where were you on the night the crime was committed?" "I was at her house as a surprised guest for her birthday party that our friends were throwing", InuYasha answered back calm and coolly. "How did you find out where Kagome was located?", the lawyer bantered ignoring the confused expression on the judge's face. "When we went out, I had someone to install a global tracking device so I can always find her in case something like this happen. On that note, when the incident occur I used my tracker to find out where she was since she was late in meeting our friends and wasn't answering her cell phone", InuYasha said slowly watching his words. "Plausible explanation but how did you know she was in trouble… she could've easily gotten lost in her track of time with my client", the lawyer shot back quickly trying to scare InuYasha. But InuYasha ignored his bantered and smiled. "What are you smiling about Mr. Takahashi?", the lawyer asked now perplexed.

InuYasha takes out a tape recorder before answering and asked the judge if he may present his evidence. "On that night, we waited out for Kagome and at approximately 8pm, her house phone ringed and this was the message that played", InuYasha began before pressing play. "Kougisa- STOP! (Some rustling before a yelp) SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! OH MY GOD! (A hard smack was heard) PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! KOUGISA- (tape played a beeping sound before InuYasha turned it off)." The lawyer silently growled before shouting, "THAT COULD HAVE EASILY BEEN ANYONE ON THAT TAPE!" The judge banged his gavel before giving the lawyer a warning. The lawyer regained his composure before speaking to InuYasha again. "Okay once you reached Kagome and defended her from the accused Mr. Wolfai, when did Mr. Miasma come in?", he said buying time. "After knocking Kougisa out, this guy comes and shoots him. When he was coming toward me and Kagome, he aimed his gun at my temple but Kagome dropped kick him before pounding him herself. Then she used her miko powers and de-youkai him. We then recognize him to be the same guy from years back who was trying to kill Kagome but was never caught", InuYasha replied ignoring the frustration that crossed the lawyers face.

"If asked can she repeat this act of purification?", the lawyer asked. Kagome stood up as the judge called her forward. She began taking deep breaths in and out before shooting out another beam of light from her body towards Kouga. Kouga had luckily ducked in time and the judge summoned her back in her seat and away from Kouga. "Are there anymore questions Mr. Pashutsky?", the judge asked the lawyer. "Not now", the lawyer replied as InuYasha got up from his seat and went to hug Kagome. The judge called for recess as Kouga and the dark man were taken back to the holding cell.

An hour later recess ended and everyone reported back to the court. The lawyer began with calling Kagome up for her testimony. After the testimony was heard, the jury was left make their decision. While the jury deliberated, Kouga was sitting across from Kagome and trying to talk to her. But either InuYasha got in the way or Kagome just ignored him. So Kouga decided to hum a song but Kagome quickly became annoyed and started to sing a song of her own thoughts.

_I, _

_Made you think,_

_You don't understand… (Understand… understand…)_

**(Kouga looks up to see that Kagome is glaring at him)**

_I used to think,_

_That happiness,_

_Could only be something_

_That happened to somebody else_

_Everybody believed, _

_Everybody but me, _

_Yeah yeah_

**(Kagome gets louder to the point everyone outside the courthouse can hear her)**

_And I've been hurt_

_So many times before,_

_That my hope was dying, _

_So sick of trying_

**(Kagome wipes away stray tears)**

_Everybody could see, _

_Everybody but me,_

_Yeah yeah_

**(Kagome looks away from Kouga and to InuYasha)**

_But then you came…_

_Into my life,_

_You opened up… _

_My softer side…_

_And now I can see,_

_Into your eyes,_

_And suddenly, _

_I realize…_

**(Kagome sharply turns to Kouga and shouts at him pointing)**

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…_

_All the times,_

_You didn't understand…_

_Why you couldn't,_

_Just be my man…_

_I… (I)_

_Made you think …(Made you think)_

_You don't understand._

_There were many walls,_

_You had to climb…_

_If you really wanted,_

_To be mine…_

**(Kagome quickly turns to face InuYasha with the same volume in her voice)**

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…_

_After all the hoops, _

_I put you through…_

_Now I see that, _

_I'm in love with you…_

_Now,_

_I hope you_

_Finally understand… (Understand… understand)_

**(Kagome looks at InuYasha and holds his hands)**

_So many tears,_

_I had to cry,_

_But you had many more, _

_Of your own_

_you had to dry…_

_But you stuck it out, _

_And you're here with me now, _

_Yeah yeah._

_And rememberin' the days, _

_I pushed away your love,_

_You called my bluff, _

_And you still stayed around…_

_Yeah you figured me out,_

_Said, _

_You got me down…_

_And there's no way…_

_To lie to you,_

_You know me better…_

_Than I do…_

_Baby, ooh,_

_You see me through,_

_I'd be no good, _

_Without you…_

**(Kagome stands up and glare at Kouga and frowns at InuYasha)**

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…_

_All the times,_

_You didn't understand…_

_Why you couldn't,_

_Just be my man…(Just be my man)_

_I… (I)_

_Made you think …(Made you think)_

_You don't understand._

_There were many walls,_

_You had to climb…(Had to climb… yeah)_

_If you really wanted,_

_To be mine…_

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…_

_After all the hoops, _

_I put you through…_

_Now I see that, _

_I'm in love with you…_

_Now,_

_I hope you_

_Finally understand… (Understand… understand)_

_Yeah,Ohh._

**(Kagome silences Kouga and forces him to sit before shouting at him)**

_Baby, _

_Won't you listen now…_

_Can't you see just ,_

_What I'm talking about…_

_Said baby _

_Won't you listen now,_

_Can't you see just, _

_What I'm talking about…_

**(InuYasha stands up and walks over to Kagome as she finishes off the song turning her attention back to him)**

_Time went on, _

_And I was wrong,_

_To keep my distance, _

_For so long…_

_So afraid, _

_You wouldn't stay,_

_But you never turned away…_

_Always right _

_By my side (By my side…)_

_You're forever _

_In my life_

_Don't you go (Don't you go no)_

_'Cause now I know_

_That in you _

_I found a home._

_Now I can see _

_Into your eyes_

_Suddenly, _

_I realize._

**(As Kagome lets the last words of the songs leave her lips she starts to scream again)**

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…_

_All the times,_

_You didn't understand…_

_Why you couldn't,_

_Just be my man…_

_I… (I)_

_Made you think …(Made you think)_

_You don't understand._

_There were many walls,_

_You had to climb…_

_If you really wanted,_

_To be mine…_

**(InuYasha holds Kagome closer to his heart as she silences down)**

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…_

_After all the hoops, _

_I put you through…_

_Now I see that, _

_I'm in love with you…_

_I… (I)_

_Made you think… (Made you think)_

_You don't understand…(Understand… understand)_

After the song, Kagome turned away from Kouga and the dark man while taking her seat at the same time as InuYasha. The jury re-entered the room along with the judge. "The jury has come to a decision", jury member #1 said. The judge signal for the defendant and the plaintiff to both stand. "Any last words before the decision is heard", he asked both sides. Everyone shook there head implying a no. "We the jury found Kougisa Jikai Wolfai guilty for rape. We the jury found Naraku Miasma guilty of 1st degree murder and homicide", the jury announced. Kagome turned around and hugged InuYasha until he was breathless. The lawyer bowed his head and shook it in shame as the judge finished by saying, "Mr. Wolfai and Mr. Miasma would report back here a month from now for their sentencing. This case is adjourned", before banging his gavel once.

* * *

A/N: Thanx for reading everyone... no this isn't the end ... but I need that 15th reviewer 2 help me out so read and review before I can continue! Haha! Oh and sorry for the long wait! Srry if ending was rushed but I needed this point 2 get over for some major fluff attack! 


End file.
